Guide You Home
by CryTheStars
Summary: A series of events and strange dreams bring Arnold and Helga closer than they ever thought possible. While he comes to terms with his feelings regarding his long time bully, she struggles at every turn to keep him safe during their trip to the jungle, and unbeknownst to both of them, together they are entangled in a tribal legend that proves true love transcends time.
1. Prologue

**D**isclaime**r**: I don't own Hey Arnold! All characters and stories belong to the ever talented Craig Bartlett, and Nick. The cover art is genaminna from Deviantart. The song lyrics are from Spyro the Dragon video game soundtrack. Welcome to my interpretation of The Jungle Movie. I know it's been done time and again, but what Hey Arnold! Fan doesn't want to read a jungle movie story, since we have yet to see it in reality. SIGH. One day I hope. Anyway, Enjoy, and as always, reviews are very much appreciated!

* * *

Guide You Home

(The Jungle Movie)

* * *

Part I

_The Dream_

**"This is the darkest night. The stars have all faded away. Quiet upon this world. Through the clouds there is a light, we will find our way."**

* * *

**P**rologu**e**

_"My name is Arnold Shortman, and at ten years old I currently have no parents."_

A man and a woman raced through the thick, dense and undeniably hot jungle. Angry yells echoed behind them; they were far at first, but fast approaching. In their arms was a covered bundled clutched to their chest for dear life.

_"They left me when I was a baby, in order to pursue a life of adventure in the deepest jungles of San Lorenzo."_

They reached a cliff with no other way to avoid the approaching mob other than _down_, down a steep fall where survival was unlikely. The man clutched a leather whip at his hip in one hand, the other clutched and squeezed the free hand of his wife. The covered bundle was clutched in her other arm.

_"I never knew them, but from the stories I've heard, they were amazing, big hearted people with a calling bigger than anyone of us, even me."_

The crack of the whip reverberated off the deepest part of the jungle and wrapped around a tree branch. It wasn't a certainty, that way, but to jump would mean _certain_ death, so they decided to take the chance to live, knowing it was something they _had_ to do..

_"My father being a doctor and anthropologist, and my mother a doctor, they devoted their lives to helping those who could not help themselves. This drew them into a quest to keep an ancient mysterious tribe from succumbing to extinction."_

Safely on the other side, the sound of angry voices now muffled by distance, the man and the woman approached what looked to be a path laid out before them, leading to a pedestal carved from stone with the figure of a crudely carved eye. They looked to each other, doubting the validity of the familiar symbol, but took a few cautious steps toward it anyway, eager to return the precious treasure to the rightful owners…

_"They left on one last mission to help The Green Eyed people, this mysterious ancient tribe that lives somewhere in that jungle. They were suffering from a fast and widely spreading disease that only my parents were able to cure with their vast knowledge and experience. Of course they went, there was no way that they wouldn't have."_

Step after slow, deliberate step brought the duo closer to the pedestal. Around them, the jungle seemed to come to life; the animals roared and birds yelled. It was as if in warning. Neither heeded it. The next step was the final one before the ground opened up and swallowed them both, package and all. The pedestal remained, its poorly carved imitation eye watched in a cruelly mocking way.

_"That was nearly a decade ago and I have not heard from them since. This is why I write this essay. I am their son, left alone with no parents, and more importantly with no answers. I don't seek to win this trip for any sort of educational purposes. I need to win this trip so that I can finally find peace of mind. At ten years old, no kid should have to suffer as I have; No kid should be without parents, but at the very least, no kid without parents should have to live not knowing what happened."_

* * *

She read the essay over, scanning it like a hawk for grammatical errors, or any other way she could make it flashier and more emotional.

When it passed to her satisfaction, she folded it up, stuffed it in an envelope and addressed it from Arnold , PS118's address to The Archeological Research Society of Central American Essay Contest. She had seen a flyer for it around school. It was open to the 6th grade and up. _ Two Shoes_ had seen it, but his view of the world was so black and white that because they were only in the 5th grade, he wouldn't bother to enter, no matter how much it obviously broke his heart. _She_ was different however and _because_ she was so confident in her abilities as a writer, _and_ had such disregard for rules and regulations, she took the chance for him.

It was just after 9pm. Lights were supposed to have been out by then, but she knew they wouldn't care. They wouldn't even notice. And they didn't; they didn't notice as the girl slipped out into the darkness of the night, swathed in a dark brown trench coat, black sunglasses and a hat to hide the mop of blond that stuck out on either side of her head, all for anonymity.

She looked from left to right, and when no one was in sight she stalked her way over to the mailbox on the corner and mailed the essay. Another quick look to make sure no one noticed the deed, and she then bolted back to her home, up the stairs and into her room, all the while going unnoticed, like the little shadow she had grown accustomed to being.

This time, however, she didn't mind it. Not if she could help her beloved. She crawled into bed, pleased with her work and passed out, very much in anticipation of the next two to three weeks it said to allow for a response…

* * *

Short prologue. First chapter will be longer. And if you're waiting for the next chapter to Let It Go, I apologize for the delay. This idea hit me and I needed to use my free day for it. But I have been working on next chapter of LIG and it is like 90% completed..So I should have it out sometime this week. As always thank you for your continued support! Please R and R :)


	2. I didn't write the essay!

_Disclaimer_: Lyrics from Tangled below to their respective owners, along with all Hey Arnold! characters as well. I'm in a very song ficcy mood it seems. Hah. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. Very appreciative!

* * *

**Guide You Home**

-1-

_I didn't write that essay._

He shot up in bed, drenched in sweat and breathing heavy for probably the millionth time that month alone. That was an over estimate, but realistically, it was probably every single night that month.

It had been the same dream each night; his mother and father racing through a thick, dense jungle, outrunning some ominous shadow. There was an additional shadow that made a guest appearance each night, but it just stood off to the side, like an outsider, simply observing.

Arnold mused over it for a moment, deciding to himself that shadow was probably the freakiest thing about his constant nightmares, since he could make sense of everything else. The desire to save his parents, the fear that they couldn't be saved, the jungle obviously, where they were lost. This strange, watching shadow, however, he could not.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his head, he leaned back and stared up through his skylight. A dark stretch of sky overhead indicated it was still very much night, with very much time left to sleep. But even as he laid back with a sigh in an attempt to relax himself, he wouldn't find sleep for sometime; such was how it was each night of that month.

When the time came for school the next morning, he tried his best to put on a normal face, one that wasn't wrought with exhaustion, with bags under each eye. In the bathroom, he splashed icy water on his face, and that would do it for a while, at least the first hour of the day. It was just a shame there was another six to go. He was thankful; however, it was the day before Thanksgiving break, and days before holidays were usually minimal work, with classroom parties. That was something he _could_ handle.

With his best friend at his side, Arnold stalked into the classroom; shoulders slouched, riding the small high of the icy water at his face.

"Are you sure you're alright man? You're looking a little pale, and—tired"

Arnold looked up from his desk which he had taken to staring at, just to meet his friend's concerned gaze.

"I'm sure. I told you, I just haven't been sleeping well."

As he finished speaking, a very familiar, very annoying THWAP was felt at the back of his head. Turning, he shot a death glare at the sight which he expected to see upon turning around; his constant tormentor sat behind him, scowl present, though eyes were averted for the moment, until she felt that glare upon her. Then she returned the look with one of her own.

"What?" She barked, feigning innocence.

Arnold's eyes narrowed, and his brow furrowed tightly.

"I am _so_ not in the mood for your crud today, Helga. So back off. Or I swear—"

"Or you'll what?" Helga quickly retorted, cutting him off before he even had a chance to make his threat. But the realization that he was threatening a girl _did_ dawn on him, and he backed down only slightly with a small, frustrated sigh.

"Just stop. Leave me alone. I really can't deal with you today."

Helga snickered darkly, even though inside she felt her small heart twisting at his words. _Criminey! Shut up, Helga! Why are you so blasted dumb!?_

"Aww, Poor baby. Wassamatta, Baby Arnold needs a nappy, wappy?" She mocked in a fake baby voice.

"Lay off, Pataki. Can't you see he's actually troubled? For once in your miserable life have some pity." Gerald chimed in, but Helga only 'tch'd' at that, and rolled her eyes while slouching in her chair. She would've came back at him then, had Mr. Simmons not come onto the scene at that point.

He was beaming, and clutching a paper tightly in one hand while waving with the other and ushering the kids to their seats.

The softly buzzing class died down as everyone found their respective desks. Arnold forced his eyes up to the front of the room, though he could feel them burning with his lack of sleep.

"Class! Class, please quiet down. Curly, please, your desk is _not_ a stage. Please _sit_ in your _seat_. Thank you."

When everyone had indeed settled, Mr. Simmons finally addressed them.

"Good morning, my special students and welcome to the day before Thanksgiving break! I know you're all eager to get this day over with, so we can all go home to enjoy some delicious turkey, am I right?"

A few half hearted murmurs of approval sounded among them, indicating him to go on already.

"But just so you know, everyone, this day is extremely special. I have a very, very special announcement to make, that I'll make at the very end of the day! Also as you know, we'll only have half a day. The rest of the day I dedicated to a movie and treats for you kids."

The half hearted murmur of approval grew tenfold at this new. In class movies were always appreciated.

"But for now, let the learning begin!"

And learn they did, for half the day.

But that half a day passed agonizingly slow for a troup of kids who were counting down the seconds to Thanksgiving break.

Arnold, normally an attentive, hard working student, slouched in his seat, and fought to keep his eyes open. He really couldn't care less about whatever war took place in the past that Mr. Simmons was going on out.

Numerous more annoying THWAPS were felt throughout the half a day as well. But he was so out of energy that he didn't even acknowledge her any further. This only further fueled her fury. The amount of spitballs grew, and the length of time between each shot lessened considerably as a result

Finally around 1pm, Mr. Simmons slammed the math book closed, and put it to the side. The slam drew those who were completely zoned out back to reality. Arnold snapped awake, since he had just started to doze off.

"Ok children, were now officially two hours until break. As promised I have a very special movie planned, as well as that very, VERY special surprise! But first—the movie!"

The kids cheered.

Movie time was a privilege that every elementary school kid loved. If you liked the movie, you were happy. If you didn't, you weren't learning, and thus could zone out. It was the perfect reward to end a long week before a vacation, and everyone appreciated it in their own sense.

Arnold both enjoyed the idea of the movie, and putting his head down on his arms folded over his desk to relax.

Mr. Simmons's had chosen _Tangled_, to which each and every girl voiced their adamant approval while the boys groaned.

Half way through the opening credits though, Helga of course had something to say about it.

"Pfft, why is Simmon's making us watch a baby movie?"

Although her inner muse slash child swooned and melted as Mandy Moore started belting out the opening _When Will My Life Begin_.

_When indeed_, Thought Helga, as one of her infamous dreamy looks slipped across her face. In the darkness of the room she had let her guard down a little, content to relax and not worry about others seeing her. Her eyes became fixated on the back of Arnold's head while propping her cheek on one hand, the elbow of which perched on the desk. Quietly, she hummed along to the music.

In front of her, Arnold also had a small, dreamy look on his face as he gave way to the movies gentle tunes. It relaxed him, having a similar affect to a lullaby, not that he would ever admit that to his friends.

Then a strange thing happened, or rather, Arnold thought he might have drifted off, and was dreaming. But in addition to the music coming from the movie, he thought he heard a pleasant little hum behind him.

Blinking himself into alertness, he glanced over his shoulder rather bewildered, just in time to catch Helga with that whimsical smile on her face.

Her eyes half lidded, and had moved back and forth from his head to the movie when they were on their way back to his head again. She met his confused stare, but once blue met green, it snapped her instantly back to defense mode.

"What are you staring at, geek bait?!" She hissed in a whisper.

Thinking it was his imagination then; Arnold scowled himself and turned back around.

_I'm dumb for thinking she'd be into this movie. Like she's into anything creative.._

Arnold sighed, finding himself actually disappointed at that realization. He folded his arms across his desk and tried to focus on the movie again. But his thoughts kept drifting to Helga and how he wished desperately that she could be just a little nicer. Ever since the summer things had been—well awkward to say the least. Helga had tried to go back to normal, and succeeded really. Arnold tried, but the fact was, ever since she confessed atop the FTi building, things were just—different. _So_ different.

It wasn't even that Arnold was horribly repulsed by the idea. It was quite the opposite actually. But how she was now, how she always was, Arnold convinced himself it was impossible to like her. That didn't mean he wasn't willing to accept all aspects of her personality, but it was hard to grow closer to someone that continuously called you names, and shot spitballs at you, wasn't it?

But as he thought, he could see her face in his mind. Her scowl-less, gentle face. Her eyes were so wide. He had never seen her like that, as she poured her heart out to him and frankly, he thought she was pretty, when she wanted to be. Hell, when she wasn't looking so mean all the time.

Then again, even that thought was kind of weird. Arnold blinked. _Maybe I'm just over exhausted, that I keep thinking about Helga like this. _

But he knew that wasn't true. She was pretty, and sweet, and caring. She had helped him save the neighborhood after all, hadn't she? He just wished, with all that he was, that she would show that side a little more, then maybe it would make it easier to feel the same about her that she felt about him. He dared a look over his shoulder at her again, and thankfully, her attention was fixed to the movie this time. But she had on that soft, scowl-less face that he did so enjoy, and he couldn't help but let a small smile cross his face as he watched her for a moment longer. He didn't chance any longer however, lest she realize she was being stared at, and then lash out again.

His eyes returned to the movie; the characters were in a boat, engaged in a magical duet with each other. Arnold sighed softly and leaned his own head on his hand, relaxing in the soft melodies and musing over the idea of developing a little crush on his bully.

_"And the world has somehow shifted…"_

* * *

When the movie was over, Mr. Simmons had to round up his rowdy class again for his one last surprise of the day.

He fished around on his desk for the pieces of paper he had earlier that morning, and when he found them, he moved around to the front of his desk, where he leaned back against it.

"Okay, class, I hope you all enjoyed that movie. It's one of my absolute favorites! But anyway, just one more very very special announcements, and then you are all free to go!"

More affirmative cheers.

"Now I'm sure you remember the flyers that were floating around school for the last month about that very special essay contest to win an all expenses paid, educational trip to Central America for sixth graders?"

All fifth graders nodded, shared looks of confusion across each face since they weren't six graders. Arnold looked down at his desk with a look of immense sadness. He remembered seeing that flyer, but had convinced himself he would have been disqualified had he entered it, so he didn't. He had tuned Mr. Simmons out at that point, very much not willing to hear his announcement regarding it out of sheer jealousy.

"Well, it looks like the committee holding the contest has decided to make an exception for one very, very special essay that was submitted by one of our _own_ students!"

Helga sat unmoving, her arms crossed, bored, disinterested look still plastered on her face while inside—she was squealing with excitement. She obviously knew who submitted that essay. Mr. Simmons continued once he got everyone's diverted attention, now obviously curious.

"Yes, it looks like we're going on vacation thanks to our very own Arnold! Congratulations, Arnold!"

"What?!" If there was anything to wake up the sleepy kid, that did it. Bloodshot eyes widened at the mention of his name. It caught him completely off guard considering he never entered that contest. "But I—"

The cheers of the classmates fizzled ever so slightly when Arnold seemed to voice a sort of protest. Even Mr. Simmons cast him a curious look.

"What is it, Arnold?"

_But, but…Central America_. That was where San Lorenzo was, and San Lorenzo? That was where his parents were! Ah, such a moral dilemma. Did he admit to writing that essay? Since as it would seem, someone clearly wanted him to take the credit. But could he really take the credit for something that wasn't his?

He didn't feel the eyes burning into his back, eagerly anticipating his response. Helga narrowed her eyes at him, feeling her aggravation grow.

_Come on, stupid football head. Don't be a goody two shoes moron now._

Arnold bit back the sigh that was pushing to get out, and offered a weak smile.

"I mean—I can't believe my essay actually won.."

The class resumed cheering, Helga smirked faintly, and to say that his statement came guilt free would have been a lie. Underneath it, Arnold felt a jab in his chest. But he dispelled it quickly, reasoning that everything happened for a reason. Maybe this was going to be the way to his parents.

He barely listened when Mr. Simmons started prattling on about what the trip entailed. From what he heard it would be a weeklong early December, and they would be camping out in the jungles of San Lorenzo, accompanied by a guide. He passed out permission slips, which he said were all due back the first day back from break; bid them all a farewell, and then the final bell of the day rang.

They all clamored outside, and congregated on the steps of the school, all eager to congratulate the supposed essay winner.

"Boy howdy, Arnold. Central America. This is going to be one crazy trip." Sid stated.

"Yeah, and we don't have to go to school for a week! What beats that!" Harold pointed out excitedly.

"Well actually Harold, we will be learning, only outside of the classroom. I'm assuming the education will center on the jungles of Central America, its foliage and animals and whatnot." Phoebe then pointed out, drawing a groan from the larger boy.

Arnold was mostly silent, his mind too absorbed in the fact that he didn't actually write it that essay. Actually, now that the realization they were actually going was finally sinking in, his attention was now focused on just who it was that _did_ write it. He hadn't the slightest. And he had absolutely no idea who it even _could_ have been.

Wanting to escape unnoticed, he waited for a more heated discussion to arise among his group of friends, and then wordlessly slipped away. Gerald, who was close by, noticed him go, and quickly followed after.

The two best friends walked in silence for a few moments upon leaving the school and their friends behind. Gerald was excited about the contest, but he could tell that Arnold was deeply troubled by it. Excited, yes, but also troubled.

"I just don't get it" He finally stated. Gerald cocked a brow in his directly.

"Get what? You won a contest, and now we're going to San Lorenzo! Way to go, Man!"

"But that's just it, Gerald." Arnold started, he slowed to a stop during their walk, and Gerald turned to face him.

"_What's_ it, Arnold?"

"I didn't write that essay."


	3. Anything can happen

_Disclaimer_: The quote from Grandma is Shel Silverstein

A/N:Thanks to all who reviewed so far! I hope this story is enjoyed ;)

* * *

**Guide You Home**

-2-

_Anything can happen_

"C'mon, _Bob. _You _have_ to let me go! Everyone else in my class is going! I can't be the only one!"

Helga balled her fists tightly, though her complaints fell on uninterested ears as always. He wasn't deaf, but with his face in the paper, Big Bob barely paid her arguing any mind.

"What? No, no stinkin' way. No daughter of mine is going to go get herself lost in some forsaken jungle. You've got to be out of your mind, little lady. Now pipe down. I'm trying to read."

She scoffed darkly, knowing full well that if he continued to refuse to sign her permission slip, she would just forge his signature and go anyway; it wasn't as if they'd even notice she'd be gone for a week. But that was a last resort. It was simply too much effort, when she had expected him to consent fairly simply.

"Right, C'mon _Bob_. Like you'd even care if I disappeared forever." She muttered, with her arms folded, paper crumpled in one, tightly grasping hand.

"Hm? Whatever you say, Olga"

The ten-year-old clicked her teeth and looked away; her angry scowl hid her deep seated hurt. But she still muttered a bitterly sarcastic "Tch, Point proven."

She was about to give up, grab a pen, and sign it herself when the bright, blaring sunlight known as Olga came blasting into the trophy room where the two currently were. She had on her kitchen apron, and was currently prepping veggies, baking pies, all sorts of thanksgiving meal preparation given that the holiday was tomorrow.

"Daddy! Baby sister! You know I need help from everyone to help me make the Thanksgiving meal! Helga, sweetie, you know I need you to wash and peel those pot-" She paused when she surveyed the scene, noticing her sister with the piece of paper in her hand. "What have you got there, Helga?"

"Hm? Oh, my class is going to Central America to study the jungle. But _Bob_ here won't let me go. Apparently he doesn't care if I get a good grade" Helga tipped her head in their father's direction, who was still not paying any attention, despite having his name said out loud.

"Daddy.." Olga started reproaching "You have to let her go. If her grade depends on it.."

The only response she even got was the swish of the newspaper page turning. But Olga paid that no mind, since she was already brightening with a simply fantastic idea, or at least fantastic in her mind.

"I know! Why don't I volunteer to go with them! I could help ! I have some time off before I start the new semester. And it will be an oh so perfect way for us to bond!"

"Ooooh no, not a chance, not on your _life_!" Helga retorted just as her older sister swept her up into a very much unwelcome hug. But just as the younger one feared, this of course caused Bob to finally look up from his paper.

"Hey, that's a great idea! Yeah, I have no problem with it if _you_ go, Olga. You can keep an eye on her." He had returned his attention back to his paper as he spoke. Helga shot him an incredulous look.

"So you'll only sign the blasted form if _she_ goes?"

Big Bob slammed the paper down. His brow had furrowed, and lips set in a straight line in obvious agitation as he looked to his youngest daughter, and he pointed a thick, beefy finger square in her scowling face.

"You listen here, little lady. You are an _eight_ year old girl. What makes you think I would let an _eight_ year old girl go off on their own in the jungles outside of this fine country?"

Unsurprised, Helga reached up, and knocked his finger out of her face to one side.

"First of all, _Bob_, I'm _ten_. _Ten_-years-old. Second of all, I'm not taking a holiday by myself to a friggen country on my own. I'll be with my _class_. There's already an _adult_ going." She argued, but it was clearly futile.

"We'll if you really want to go, missy, then it looks like there will be _two _adults going"

With father Pataki and daughter Pataki butting heads, sparks often flew, and Helga knew to get what she truly wanted, she was going to have to be the one to relent on this one.

"Ugh, _Fine_" She grumbled, and slammed the permission slip down on the table in front of him. "Just sign the stupid thing already."

"Yeah yeah" He grumbled in response and with pen in hand, etched out _Big Bob Pataki_ on the signature line.

Olga squealed in utter delight, and floated back into the kitchen to finish her Thanksgiving meal prep work, now joyfully singing about how she had to call to offer her services, and then make every other necessary arrangement to plan for their trip.

Helga swept up the newly signed form and stomped off grumbling.

"Perfect. Just friggen perfect"

* * *

Over at Sunset Arms, Arnold was having a similarly difficult time in persuading Grandpa Phil to sign the form.

He stared at it, long and hard for a few moments, stroking his chin thoughtfully. He was trying to crack a joke, but truthfully, the subject matter at hand was just so serious, his mind was running dry.

"Central America, huh?" He questioned, brow lifted slightly.

"Yeah, and were going to San Lorenzo. This could be it, Grandpa. We could actually find them!"

The boy was so optimistic; it was hard to crush his dreams. But Phil had his doubts. After all, _his_ son and his son's wife, Arnold's parents, had been gone for nearly a decade. To be gone for that long without any sort of contact—What could that honestly have meant? _Honestly_.

"Short man, you know you can't go into this thinking that's actually going to happen." He rubbed the back of his head, feeling his chest tighten when he beheld that saddened expression of his grandson.

"Why not? Why can't I think positively about it?" Arnold shot back, uncharacteristically defensive. Phil sighed a little, and drummed his finger against the tabletop, over the permission slip.

"Of course you can. You always do, Arnold. But maybe there are some things in life—" He paused, and looked to the window. It really did kill him that he couldn't find the slightest joke to utter at a time like this. "—some things you need to face with a more..logical view. They've been gone for nearly ten years, Arnold. Without as much as a letter. There are certain possibilities you need to prepare yourself for one day."

The complete and utter hurt, and sadness in his grandson's eyes was growing heavier and heavier by the moment. For once, it had left Arnold speechless. He knew his grandfather was right, but it was both of his grandparents that had instilled in him that _hope_ was an important part of life, just as important as being logical, and he fully intended to cling to that life lesson more than the one his grandfather was currently trying to impart on him right now.

"I don't care, Grandpa. Until I _see_ them dead I'm going to believe they're out there, waiting for someone to find them." Arnold slammed his fist down on the table, a look of determination set in stone across his face.

Phil opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when Gertie appeared behind Arnold, her hands upon his shoulders.

"Listen to the mustn'ts, child. Listen to the don'ts. Listen to the shouldn'ts, the impossibles, the won'ts. Listen to the never haves, then listen close to me... Anything can happen, child. Anything can be." She murmured sagely. Phil shot her a look, which she returned with one of her innocent grins. "A journey begins with a single step.." She went on, and Arnold felt relaxed under his grandmother's touch, more so comforted by _her_ faith in his conviction at least.

"Of course Pookie, Always needing to make sense at the most inopportune times. Why am I not surprised?"

Arnold grinned broadly, and Gertie turned her chin up, eyes closed in a sense of self satisfaction as the old man took his pen and signed the form.

"You can listen to us _both_, Arnold. But you really need to consider all the possibilities.." He explained, gentler then before while pushing the paper towards him. Arnold took it, smiling all the while.

"I know, grandpa."

"But also, Arnold. San Lorenzo is dangerous. There's wild animals, and jungle tribes, river pirates. Not everyone you meet is going to be as nice, and welcoming and friendly as you.."

Arnold deadpanned a little.

"I _know_, grandpa.."

"Oh of course you do. I forgot. Little Arnold is all grown up now, and now everything his big bad grandpa says doesn't make sense anymore." Phil then drawled sarcastically, drawing a little snicker from his grandson. "Well don't come crying to me when a tiger eats you. Oh, and eat all the raspberries you want. _All_ of them!" He shook his fist in the air, trying to sound aggravated and frustrated, but Arnold knew his grandfather enough to know when he wasn't being serious. "Speaking of which—" Arnold blinked when he heard the sound of a stomach grumbling in protest, and before he could utter another fake complaint, Phil was out of his chair and bolting out the kitchen to the bathroom. Arnold blinked, watching him go.

"You know he's just worried about you. And he's right to an extent, Arnold." Gertie came around Arnold's side, her hand affectionately squeezing one of his shoulders. He sighed, and looked up to her through saddened half lidded eyes, reaching with his hand across his chest to rest atop hers.

"I know—"

"But! Never give up hope. When times are darkest sometimes that's all we have." She leaned over and planted a small kiss to the top of his head before making her way out of the kitchen. He watched her go, and when she was gone, he sat there a few moments longer with the permission slip in hand, staring at his grandfather's signature and musing over their conversation.

He could believe the things his grandfather was trying to get him to accept, but when Arnold really thought about it, they were just things that were extremely difficult _to_ accept, and furthermore, thoughts he did not _want_ to accept. So at that moment, by himself, he vowed not to.

He felt their presence. They were out there somewhere, and he would find them. The fact that someone wrote an essay about _his_ life was a sign enough that it must be so.

* * *

Arnold wasn't hungry, so he tried to catch up on much needed sleep during dinner. He ended up tossing and turning for a while, but when he finally gave in, he'd find that his sleep wouldn't be restful.

Once again, that same dream; the jungles were thick, and vast. It was a reoccurring theme. Like they were endless, dark, and scary. He would see his parents whiz by, running from those shadows.

Then there was that one particular shadow again, the one that sat off to the side silently observing. But something was different this time. Arnold saw himself in his dream, and the first thing he noticed, strangely enough, was that he had his flannel on _over_ his green shirt, as opposed to underneath it. It was something that never occurred to him to try.

But what was stranger was that when he stared at the shadow that sat off to the side, watching, he realized it was more of a silhouette. He couldn't make out much of the shape, except that two rectangular black protrusions shot out from the top of the shadows head. The shape of what looked like a bow at the very top. But by the time that he _thought_ he recognized that it was a bow, he was shooting up in bed, as if ripped from a nightmare.

He stared at his blanket, panting heavily while recalling his dream. He noted how it was the same as all the other ones, which hadn't been inherently scary, so like the other times, he wondered just why he was waking with such a start.

Eyes squinted, as he tried to think, scrutinizing every detail, until he got to that strangely shaped shadow. Was that freaking him out to the point where he shot up in bed at night?

It took moments more of recalling that shape, every line and contour of it, until he was finally able to put a name to that shadow…

"Helga.."

* * *

Arnold couldn't go back to sleep, so he took to the streets of the city for a walk to clear his head. His thoughts were racing since he made the realization that Helga had been invading his dreams for some time now, and he couldn't tell why.

He couldn't have foreseen that around the block, and down the street, his classmate was also having troubled thoughts that kept her from sleeping, and forced her into the nighttime streets.

They passed beneath the glow of a street light, both pairs of eyes were downcast, fixed to the street, until Arnold became the first to sense the other's presence, and he looked up just in time to see her pass.

"Hey Helga.." He greeted, causing the girl to jump with a start.

"Arnold!" She gasped, her face flushed. Coughing then, she stood still with her arms tightly folded. "I mean—what do _you_ want, football head?"

"Couldn't sleep either?"

"Nngh." She grumbled in response, but then breathed out a deep, frustrated sigh. "No. You either?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Oh.."

Both eyes looked off to the side for a moment, both faces a little flushed. Helga obviously because the love of her life was paying her that most desired attention and Arnold because he was in the presence of his tormentor who he told himself he might be starting to develop feelings for.

Trying to push these troubling thoughts aside, Arnold looked back to her.

"So how come you can't sleep?" He asked, genuinely curious. She looked to him, and he noted she wasn't scowling…but she wasn't smiling, or frowning either. She was just—looking at him. He felt his stomach flip a few times.

"Ugh. Because _Bob_ gave me a hard time about signing my permission slip. Would you believe it, Arnoldo, that the only way he's letting me go is if _Olga_ goes with us as an aid." She held her hands out while explaining.

Arnold shrugged

"I'm sure it won't be so bad." He responded, but it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. He knew how she felt about her sister, so he was expecting her to be argumentative, and was surprised when all she did was shrug in response.

Helga didn't say any more on that. She cast a sideways glance and saw Arnold with his own eyes once more averted, and with a struggle clearly indicated by the look on his face. She pursed her lips in thought, having a good feeling that she knew what was running through his mind. She decided to poke at him.

"Sooo…Arnoldo..That was some essay you wrote.."

"Huh?" His eyes shot up at her, as if that statement brought him back to reality. He blushed immediately, and swallowed the nervous lump that had formed in his throat. "Oh..Yeah..I know..pretty..pretty crazy, right? Heh.." He chuckled nervously, and rubbed at the back of his head. But the nagging guilt wouldn't leave.

Helga had to snicker to herself. "Yeah, pretty crazy. I never knew you were such a good writer." Pushing her nervousness beneath her smugness, she smirked and folded her arms over her chest.

But that comment did it. Arnold's eyes were wide and nervous and he lunged forward then, grabbing her by her upper arms so tight that it made her squeak in surprise.

"Helga—" He uttered her name lowly and seriously, drawing her own wide eyes to him with utmost interest. "—stop..I mean..I didn't..I uh.." Try as he might, he couldn't get the right words out. Obviously Helga knew what was bothering him..but she knew she had to let him say it, lest she want to bring suspicion upon herself.

"What? What are you trying to say, football head? Spit it out already."

"The essay—" He paused again, and squeezed her arms tighter. "—it wasn't even mine..It was in my name..But I didn't..I didn't write it.."

Helga feigned surprise, and then wriggled out of his grasp. She sucked in a breath, and refolded her arms.

"Well I figured as much.." She snickered. "The writing was just too good for a paste-for-brains such as you."

Arnold stepped back, rubbing at the back of his head again a bit sheepishly. He hadn't even realized Helga's dire error. _She_ didn't even realize it just yet: never read the essay to the class.

"I know, it was!" He gushed. "But it freaked me out a little bit. I mean—what person would write this essay, and have so many personal details of my life. Helga, I never told _anyone_ what was in my dad's journal, not even Gerald!"

"N-no one? Are you sure?" Helga stuttered, trying to dispel the memory of the time, one of the many, she had broken into Arnold's room, after having learned of him finding the journal, just so she could read it. Naturally, it was where she got all of her info.

Arnold nodded resolutely "Definitely. Not a single person."

Helga looked at the ground for a moment, while reaching downwards to fiddle with the hem of her dress.

"Well, it was probably someone that cared enough to observe all the little details. And—that cared enough to know that this was something that you wanted.."

Arnold seemed to muse over this thought; but he would blink in surprise when those thoughts were interrupted by thoughts of her. He looked up, just in time to see her with a thoughtful expression on her own face, but her eyes were off to the side, fingers still clawing at the hem of her dress.

_She seems nervous_. He thought to himself. _I wonder why.._

"You're right, Helga." He looked down sadly and sighed. "But I just wish I knew who it was so I could thank them, and find out just how they know so much about me.."

He thought briefly about telling her about his dreams, and how she had been in them. But then inwardly concluded that was too much personal info for Helga Pataki. With a sinking feeling, he realized that he had already given her enough ammunition to ruin his life at that point.

"Hey, uh Helga..?" He asked her nervously. She cleared her throat, and without looking back muttered a light "hmm?"

"You're not going to—you know…Tell everyone I didn't write the essay, right? I mean—I know you hate me and all. But—now that you know about my parents, and whatnot, I hope—even _you_ can understand just how important this is to me…"

He half expected her to laugh in his face, and he braced himself for that. Instinctively, she did "Tch" at his admittance, but inwardly she gushed about how she wanted to reach out and hug him, comfort him; tell him everything would work out.

Instead she settled for outwardly shaking her head.

"C'mon Arnoldo. I'm bad, but I'm not _that_ bad. I wouldn't do that to you.."

He smiled brightly at her, taking those words as absolute truth. The genuine look in her eyes didn't hurt either.

"Well for what it's worth, Helga. I don't think you're bad at all. And I really appreciate you saying that.." Without even thinking, he closed the gap between them, and wrapped his arms around her in a tight and friendly hug.

She stiffened tightly, never getting used to these random hugs from him. But it did make her feel all warm and fuzzy. Her eyes became half lidded, and she felt herself start to melt before she dragged herself back to reality and pushed out of his arms.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't get all mushy on me, football head. And I am bad! I'm the baddest chick you'll ever encounter! And don't you forget it!"

He eyed her with that half lidded look, accompanied by a smooth smile, and she thought for a moment she would turn into a puddle right then and there.

"Whatever you say, Helga." He murmured playfully. She had to turn away so he wouldnt see the dreamy look upon her face. Arnold then cast a glance up at the street light "It's getting kind of late. Can I walk you home?"

She thought her heart would beat right out of her chest. With a hand over her that spot, given she was still facing away from him, she let out an inaudible sigh of complete and utter contentment, before putting on her usual scowl once again.

"Whatever floats your boat Arnoldo."

The two then proceeded down the street, side by side, in the direction of Helga's home. They walked in silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts.

Once they reached the Pataki house, Arnold waited at the bottom of the steps to make sure Helga got in safely.

"Well Arnoldo, thanks for walking me home. I'll see ya after break.." She waved a hand dismissively, while her other hand curled around the knob of the door.

"No, Thank _you_ Helga, for listening to me, and for keeping my secret. It means the world to me.." His hands were in his pockets as he spoke, eyes averted, unable to meet the possible scowl he figured might be there. When he dared to look up, he saw her looking at him with those wide, nervous eyes. His stomach flipped again.

"Hahah, yeah well..What are friends for, I guess..Right? Like I said..I'm not _all_ bad.." She chuckled nervously, and then inwardly melted again when he cast her another one of those half lidded looks with his warm, welcoming smile.

"I know.."

Another few moments of awkward silence passed between them, before Helga coughed solely to break the quiet, and she fiddled with the knob from behind her, given that she was currently facing him, but once she got it turned and the door opened with a creak, she muttered a very quick "Good night" and then quickly slid into her house, the door slamming behind her.

Startled back to reality, Arnold blinked and stared at the Pataki door for a moment, reflecting over the conversation they just had. It was civil, strangely enough. He would even go so far as to call it enjoyable. He found her easy to talk to, when she wasn't _angry_ that is..

His thoughts drifted back to that shadow in his dreams as he strolled back to the boarding house, and how it was Helga. Even after their interaction, he still couldn't piece together _why she_ was the one to be invading his dreams. It was very, very strange.

That is until he was up in the safety of his room, flopped onto his bed and staring up at the stars from behind the skylight, still musing over the idea that he had just previously had a rather civil, even fun conversation with Helga.

It was a few moments after that the realization finally hit him: No one else read that essay! How did Helga know about how good the writing was?

His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.


	4. Things aren't always as they seem

**Guide You Home**

-3-

_Things aren't always as they seem_

Deep in the jungles of San Lorenzo, where Arnold and Helga's class were set to go come early next month, something dark stirred in wait.

A man, dark-skinned from hours out in the jungle sun, eyes as dark as coal, empty and burning, obscured by a big straw hat, stood staring out one of the open windows of his rundown shack. The flesh of his face seemed dirty, ridden with unkempt stubble and a skeevy little mustache under a slightly bumped nose.

He stared silently, into the thick brush of the dense jungles, listening to the night life that buzzed among the hot, humid air. His eyes narrowed when the clearing of a throat behind him sounded.

"¿Conseguiste que hablen?"_ Did you get them to speak?_ His voice was rough and deep, and he spoke a thick Spanish dialect, the words coming out in a gruff drawl. If he was facing his lackey, he would see the look of dread, the other knowing he wouldn't be able to answer his boss affirmatively.

"No. Pero tengo algo importante-"

The unnamed lackey started to respond in that same spanish tongue, but hadn't the time to finish, as the creepy man, swathed in the shadows of the unlit shack, pounced on him before he knew what hit him.

The poor man's back hit the hard stone wall with a sickening thud, and he felt the sharp edge of a machete against his throat, not hard enough to cut, but definitely hard enough to know that one wrong move, and he would be dead. He trembled instantly, and swallowed.

"Sombra, por favor.. déjame hablar.." _Let me speak. _The offender, now dubbed Sombra, relented only barely. He never moved the knife from the other's neck.

"What—did you find out?" He spoke in english now, that same vicious tone dripping with venom. The man swallowed.

"We have have heard from our sources in the Archaeological Society of Central America that the _boy_ is on his way here in exactly two weeks."

This seemed to ease Sombra's tension. He looked his lackey straight in the eye, and smirked devilishly, revealing rows of crooked, rotted teeth.

"Well, that _is_ good news..And you're sure it's—_their_ boy?"

The other man nodded frantically, hoping that would be enough to at least let him off the wall.

Sombra did withdraw, sheathing his knife in the belt around his waist. He turned to the window, stroking his chin in thought.

"Su hijo.." He murmured. _Their son_. The boy he once thought to only exist as a rumor from a stupid, native tribe, until it was determined he would be there in the flesh come next month. A dark cackle sounded, echoing off the walls of that shack. "We may have a way to La Corazón yet."

* * *

"Grandma, Grandpa! I'm going out for a while.." Arnold yelled up the stairs. He knew they were both most likely out on the roof, starting up the grill for the hot dogs and hamburgers customary to their Thanksgiving. True, they might have reached a compromise last holiday, and made a traditional thanksgiving meal along with grandmas 4th of July fair. But the barbecue food had become a sort of tradition that Arnold decided last year he didn't mind continuing.

Especially because this gave him extra time, while the turkey was roasting, and the grill was being started, to make his way out of his house. He stormed down the street, with utmost determination, and found himself once again upon the stoop of the Pataki household, and without a second thought, he rang the bell.

Helga, who had been downstairs trying to avoid Olga's attempt at roping her into being her unwilling kitchen slave, was rather grateful to be the one to answer the door, and then found herself even more _surprised_ to see just who was on her stoop.

"Arnold?!" Eyes had widened when she beheld her beloved standing there, his own eyes wide, but wanting. She could see that; he stood there with balled fists, and a determined expression. "_What_ for Pete's sake are you doing here?!" She snapped, with the same attitude as she was known to have.

"_You_ did it." He cut right to the chase. "_You_ wrote the essay. It was _you_!" Arnold's voice was shaky, and truthfully, Helga couldn't even tell if he was accusing her of something atrocious, or if he was on the verge of bursting into happy tears. He certainly didn't look very happy, but the shake in his voice, she determined, meant it could have gone either way.

Her mouth hung ajar for a moment, as her heart throbbed violently in her chest.

_What?! Stupid, stupid football head. There's no way he could've figured it out so soon._

But since her mind was so quick, it instantly recalled their conversation the night before, and inwardly she kicked herself.

_Oh, Helga you idiot. _

She scowled, looked over her shoulder to make sure no one noticed her in the doorway, and then stepped outside, pulling the door shut behind her. The two now perched on her stoop each pair of eyes locked intensely.

"Listen here, you football headed little dweeb." She growled, pointing an accusatory finger at him. "I did NOT-"

"Yes you did!" He didn't want to give her a chance to speak. He was frowning now, and dared to knock her finger out of his face. "Why else would you know the writing was good. No one else even _saw_ it. Mr Simmons only announced that I won it. He never actually read it. Why did you do it, Helga?" His voice still quavered, and his hands were outstretched.

"If you would let me speak! Criminey!" She waved her hands above her head dramatically, and then slapped the palm of her hand over one of her eyes in utter frustration. "Listen Arnold, You're right. Simmons didn't read the essay. I heard him and Wartz talking about it a couple of days ago. He said someone in _our_ class won the contest. And I was- eager. I wanted to see for myself. So I snuck into the classroom during lunch and found it just out on his desk in the open. So I read it. _That's_ how I knew how good the writing was. I didn't actually _write_ it, you _moron. _Why would you even _think_ that?"

She was a little taken aback at how- dissapointed he appeared when she gave him that explanation. Helga found herself wondering if it was at all possible that he _was_ that dissapointed. One side of her brow arched.

It had been dissapointing, for a multitude of reasons. Namely, He was so sure that it was her who wrote it, after he lie awake all night recalling his dream, and the events that took place over the summer with her confession, linking it to all the events that led up to Mr Simmons announcing it was him who won the contest. It all had made sense to him. But now- now that she provided such a solid excuse, it ripped apart his conclusion and forced him back into the state of not knowing.

"S-So..You really- didn't write it, Helga?" He asked, his tone giving away his obvious sadness. She looked at him blankly, and then sighed, resisting the urge to insult him further.

"No Arnold, I _really_ didn't." Her arms folded and tightened across her chest, and she heard that little voice chastising her in her head. _Stupid girl. He'd probably love you from here to eternity if he knew it was you that got him a way to look for his parents. To not tell him it was you is just- idiotic! _"Now, if you'll excuse me, football head. I need to get back inside where i'm _not_ being accused of _useless_ garbage!"

That one stung. Arnold winced at her harsh tone, and had opened his mouth to respond to it, but the door already slammed in his face before he could, the girl disappearing behind it.

Sighing dejectedly, he started back for home with his hands in his pockets, a most forlorn look upon his face. He knew there really wasn't anything to be this sad about. Regardless of _who_ wrote it, they were going to San Lorenzo. But at the same time, the fact that he didn't know who wanted to help him so badly was picking away at him horribly, to the point where not knowing actually hurt.

"I guess there's nothing to do now but just-wait it out. Maybe i'll find out when I actually get there."

He was content for the moment with that, having picked himself up as he was accustomed to do.

By the time he got home, it was late afternoon. The smells of Thanksgiving that had been foreign to him until last year were present in the house, and he could hear the cheers and jeers from the rooftop all the way on the first floor.

"Oh Hi there Arnold. I haven't seen you all morning!" Suzy exclaimed, having been the one to assume the role of turkey roaster and stuffing maker. She was tending to the two when Arnold slipped into the kitchen and flopped at the table.

"I went to visit a friend.." He said casually, and not very eager to discuss that further, he looked to the oven. "Smells great in here. It's nice to actually be having, well, turkey again. I mean the hot dogs are great and everything.."

Suzy laughed a little at this, while she pulled the cooked stuffing from the oven and covered it.

"Well you know your grandma. Her ways have always been a little- strange."

"You can say that again.."

"But you know- I actually enjoy it. It's nice to do things out of the ordinary sometimes. You're lucky. What other little boy or girl can say they celebrate the 4th of July along with Thanksgiving on the same day?" She offered him a warm smile, while untying her apron and hanging it on a hook by the kitchen entrance way. "Yep, things don't always have to be what we're constantly _supposed_ to expect them to be, right Arnold?"

He absorbed what she said, and his thoughts moved back to the essay. Could he apply that advice to his theory on Helga writing the essay? Blinking, he decided it was possible. Maybe she _was_ just trying to convince him it wasn't her, when it was. In any case, it was still good advice, and he looked back to her with a small smile.

"Sounds about right.." He commented, and then watched as she went to take the tray of stuffing. "Here, i'll take that up for you." He offered, and with a returned smile, she handed him the tray.

"True blue, Arnold, true blue." She commented to him as the two made their way upstairs and to the roof to join the multi-holiday festivities with the rest of his family. The dissapointment from the morning seemed to fade for the time being, and being Thanksgiving and all, Arnold was quite thankful for that.

* * *

Sombra, now alone in his rundown shack, paced back and forth for a moment, aggravated by the continual whimpers coming from beneath his feet.

Finally fed up, he stormed to an intricate, yet old woven rug on the corner, ripped it off the floor and tossed it to the side to reveal a door in the dirt floor with a round, metal handle.

He yanked the door open with a rough clang, and effortlessly slid down the rickety ladder made of thick, sturdy logs, and twigs, all tied together with some vine.

Safely on the dirt floor of this ominous basement, he looked around for a candle, lit it and held it up, allowing the small amount of light to illuminate the dark and dingy room. This barely illuminated the source of the whimpers.

In the far corner, a girl huddled, probably no older than nine or ten. She had similarly dark skin as that of her captor, with long, free-flowing black hair. She wore old, raggedy animal skins as clothes, and it did little to fend off the damp chill in this horrific dungeon.

Snickering darkly, Sombra approached her, crouched, and held the candle up to her face. Her hands were free, but she was thin and frail looking indicating that she probably hadn't eaten or had anything to drink for sometime. Her once bright, green eyes were dull and listless, but still she shivered both in fear as well as cold.

"¿Qué te pasa, dulce niña?" _What's the matter, Sweet girl? _He hissed feigning his concern. He chuckled a little after, but it was a horrible sounding chortle that made the girl's skin crawl.

"Your sins will not go unnoticed by _Him_.." The girl hissed in very choppy English. "He sees all, and he will not let you escape unpunished."

Sombra laughed at that, and set the candle aside before setting his forearms on each of his thighs given he was crouched in front of her.

"My dear, foolish, child. Once I get my hands on _his_ heart, it will be everyone _else_ who's sins will not go unnoticed by _me_!" His voice crescendoed until he was yelling. "_I_ will be the one whose power will be absolute!"

She cowered, tucking her legs up to her chest, her hands over her ears while she averted her frightened eyes. The sight filled the evil man with a sense of joy he could not describe..

"Now" He continued, a bit gentler, but still with the same viciously demanding tone. "Have you foreseen it? The coming of the boy?"

She nodded.

"Si. Yo la he visto su venida" _Yes, I have foreseen his coming.._Came a soft spanish murmur. Sombra's eyes brightened considerably.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" He hissed his question, returning her desire to speak once again in Spanish all the while balling his trembling fists. He was barely able to contain his excitement.

The girl lifted her eyes to him, and sighed, feeling a certain unhappiness in her, as if she were betraying some strange entity that she had never even met, but knew enough to know that his future was wrought with certain danger.

"Arnold.."

* * *

Short chapter. Ahahah. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. Please continue to review. reviews are most enjoyed ^^


	5. The Sleepover, Part I

_This chapter might be confusing, just a warning. But all will be explained in due time ;) Enjoy, my loves. And please review if you can!_

* * *

**Guide You Home**

-4-

_The Sleepover, Part I_

_The jungle was bright, vibrant and peaceful. The colors illustrious to the silent observer. The surrounding world was alive with the gentle buzz and hum of wildlife. She could sit there and watch it all day._

_But when two figures rushed by, the picture perfect scene was ruined; the once gentle buzz of the animals turned hostile. They screamed in agony and terror, and the once bright colors turned dim and became obscured by those swirling shadows._

_She noticed the silent shadow off to the side; it sat unmoving, and watching everything take place and unfold._

_Amid the transformation, the hot jungle sun broke apart into a million tiny shards of broken light, and became replaced by a dark colored moon. The fiery reds and oranges of sunset instantly melted into dark blue velvet. But as dark as that night became, there were no stars._

_Every so often a boy with an oblong shaped head flashed in her mind, interrupting the vision of that jungle, and she knew, recognizing him immediately as this Arnold who she had dreamed of before._

_She whimpered, and heard her voice call out to him, urging him to stay away, to not come to San Lorenzo. But she knew that he would come. It was foreseen. He was looking for his parents, and he would find them in this jungle. Whether or not they would all leave alive was not something she could see._

_The images behind her closed eyes dimmed slightly; She stopped seeing the boy, and instead she saw a flash of neon green streak across the sapphire sky. It was long and narrow, breaking the harmonious coloring of her vision. She recognized it as the power emanating from La Corazon._

_Its luminescent light twisted and turned until it took the shape of a large, flying serpent. Very few details were visible in the bright, neon light, but enough that she could make out the elongated muzzle, lips parted to reveal rows of sharp, gleaming teeth._

_The girl could see herself in her vision now, standing awestruck by the creature. Her eyes were wide, and she approached the light with step after cautious step._

_Any other should've been afraid, but she knew there was no reason for her to fear. A wave of calmness rushed over her, and all other sounds had died completely, leaving them both in a silence surrounded by beautiful colors._

_When she was close enough, she raised her hands, cupping the dragon's massive head within them. It illuminated her palms before she rested those limbs against his soft cheeks. Her eyes were wide still, staring up wordlessly at the creatures magnificent face. The dragon let out a low rumble which could have easily been a growl, or very well a purr, and then for the first time, it spoke._

_"Helga..." Its voice was deep and rumbling. The girl felt the vibrations in each limb. Her eyes regarded him curiously._

_"That's not my name. You've forgotten me already."_

_The dragon was silent, pupil-less orbs for eyes seemingly fixed on the girl. They narrowed slightly. He forgot nothing._

_She picked up on his sudden tenseness. "Is there another one I should know about?"_

_His silence was her answer. She let it remain for a moment longer before she passed over the strange utterance._

_"Where is it..."_

_She had been asking him this question for sometime, with every vision. But each time she managed to conjure him up, he never answered it. This time would prove to be different. Another rumble, and the beast spoke again._

_"Inside.."_

_The girl blinked._

_"Inside where?"_

_"With the one called Miles. The one called Stella."_

_"Where are they?"_

_"The Temple of the Dead Dragons"_

_The girl blinked again, obviously surprised at the dragons revelation. Her hands pressed tighter to his chin as she leaned inwards, seeking out those blank, pupil-less eyes. She felt silly for the question she was about to ask._

_"Where is the Temple?"_

_She should have known herself; But he was skillful in hiding it. The only response she got was another low growl and a narrow of those strange glowing eyes._

_"You cannot know."_

_Distraught by that response, she pulled her hands back, letting them fall idly to her sides._

_"Why..." It was more of a statement than a question, and to respond, the dragon leaned forward with his head and pressed it almost lovingly against the girl's smaller forehead._

_"Helga.."_

_She pulled back, eyes widened with curiosity as well as frustration._

_"Why are you calling me that? Who is she?"_

_That name was spoken once more in a low, guttural rumble in the back of the dragon's throat, and then-he was gone. Having turned from the girl in front of him, the body of neon light took off to the north, and then exploded into shards of sparkling green against a backdrop of dark, dark blue._

* * *

Helga shot up in bed panting heavily. She looked to her hands and discovered they were shaking.

"What a weird dream.." She muttered out loud, to the emptiness of her room. Frightened blue eyes scanned the shadows, and then looked to her window, where it was a typical night, lit by a full, glowing moon.

A deep breath was sucked in deep, and she flopped onto her back again, resting her head on her pillow and staring up at the ceiling.

She could recognize only the names of Arnold's parents, but the rest of the elements of that dream confused her.

"Well, it's probably nothing. Probably just nervous about how this trip will even play out. I mean-what if he doesn't find his parents after all that, or what if he gets seriously hurt." She found herself filling with worry the more she relayed the possibilities in her head.

She tossed and turn a few more hours before sleep finally found her again, but once it did, she drifted off peacefully, and thankfully had no more dreams, at least for that night.

* * *

Meanwhile, however, a few blocks away, Arnold awoke in the middle of the night from a dream of a dragon speaking Helga's name. It was big, and monstrous, but something about it didn't strike fear into him. This dream he actually felt somewhat..comforted.

But that could also be because in addition to knowing Helga, this dragon seemed to know where his parents were in the jungle. But this _was _just a dream, wasn't it?

The glow of the moon through his skylight provided enough light that he was able to get out of bed, without much time for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, and slink heavily to his desk where his father's journal sat.

He opened it to the last page, the map, and scrutinized it, trailing his finger tip across the length of the river in the center, but nothing on the page displayed anything that appeared to be a _Temple of Dead Dragons_. He released a forlorn sigh, and took the journal back to bed with him.

Flipping on his lamp, he chose to read the excerpts again, for the billionth time, like a bedtime story. He did that most nights to help him fall back asleep, and that time was no exception.

The book lay open on his chest as he slipped back off into dreamworld, finding himself anxious to see if further dreams would give him any more insight into the future.

* * *

Walking to school together the Monday back from break, Arnold relayed the dream he had been having lately to Gerald, who listened with interest.

"Talking dragons now? Man Arnold, that's crazy if I ever heard it. And Helga? Why you thinking so much about her that you're dreaming about her, man?" He had inquired with a brow arched in question.

Arnold sighed and looked down to the cement in front of his feet as they walked.

"I don't know Gerald. I don't know if this whole essay thing is making me crazy, or what, but these dreams just keep making less and less sense..Unless maybe they _are _making sense, and they are trying to tell me something. I don't even know..But I _definitely_ don't know why Helga's been in them lately.."

"Sounds to me like you're stressing. I think you've been stressing ever since you found out you won that contest. You need to relax some." Gerald responded very pointedly. He glanced to his slightly shorter friend out of the corner of his eye in thought, and then brightened when an idea suddenly hit him. "I know! Why don't you throw a party Friday night? We can get the gang together for some games and movies, _scary _stories."

Arnold pondered this idea for a moment, his eyes turned thoughtfully upwards.

"Yeah. It could be a weekend thing. I think that's just what I need. I'm thinking too much about this stuff I think."

Gerald nodded in agreement. "Exactly. You need a distraction. I'll start spreading the word around today."

They had reached the school by then, and bumping fists, they did their handshake in agreement of this new plan.

Truthfully, the idea of it did have Arnold feeling better about things.

* * *

Helga floated through classes the first day back obviously distracted, her mind too fixated on the dream which she continued to have until the start of school. The fact that it was so repetitious since the first time she had it was starting to worry her.

When lunch rolled around, she bought some food and still lost in thought, joined Phoebe at their usual table.

She was obviously distracted, pondering all aspects of that dream because she hadn't noticed that Phoebe was trying to get her attention.

She would have remained lost in thought, but when she heard Phoebe's usually quiet voice raise above room level, she blinked and snapped her head up in her friends direction.

"What?!"

Phoebe blinked, rather surprised at Helga's deep, pensive look.

"I _said _are you going to Arnold's friday night for the sleepover."

Helga almost dropped her container of apple juice.

"He never said anything about a sleepover. He asked you?" She asked, trying to mask the twinge of hurt in her voice. Phoebe shrugged lightly, and looked down at her own lunch before she answered.

"Gerald asked me. Said Arnold's inviting everyone. I bet he'll ask you before today is over..."

Phoebe knew her friend would jump at the chance to stay over her beloved's house. But since she hadn't been invited yet, Phoebe could also sense that growing defensiveness.

Sure enough, Helga scoffed and shrugged nonchalantly, pretending not to care by stuffing the straw to hastily into her mouth and taking a big, angry slurp before slamming it down in front of her.

"What do i care if the football head throws a sleepover. I don't care. That's for sure. I've got better places to be,."

But inwardly she was wincing. He wasn't going to invite her? Even after that moment they had the other night? _Well, before she insulted him for accusing her of writing that essay anyway.._

_But still.._

Phoebe regarded her friend sadly at that, but shrugged nevertheless.

"So far everyone is going. If he does invite you, i'd imagine you'd go, right?"

Helga narrowed her eyes at her friend, crushing her fist around her juice container until the last remnants of juice squirted from the top, which was the only response Phoebe would get.

The meeker girl fell silent, not wanting to upset her best friend further.

* * *

For the second half of the day, Arnold sat at his desk fiddling with his pencil instead of paying attention. He thought about the plans for the sleep over at his house Friday, and the potential for fun that it had. He had invited just about every one of their friends, except for Helga so far..

He very much wanted her to be there too, but he felt a little awkward truthfully, and he couldn't exactly place why. Arnold thought about the other night, walking with her, and how..comfortable he felt telling her what he did. Well, comfortable after she had promised him she wouldn't rat him out for that essay. But now, something stirred inside of him when he thought about her. His mind briefly wandered over what had taken place atop the FTi building over the summer, but when he and Helga had the silent understanding that they weren't going to bring that up again, he quickly dismissed the thought. But then why couldn't he stop thinking about her...And furthermore, why was he so worried about asking her to his party?

He remained lost in thought, even as Mr Simmons rambled on about the homework for that night.

With a few minutes to go before the final bell of the day rung, Mr Simmons had everyone pass forwards their permission slips for their up and coming trip to San Lorenzo.

"And thanks to the generosity of Helga's own big sister Olga, she will be accompanying us on our very special journey" Their teacher beamed as he passed out checklists for supplies that they would need for their trip, all the while Helga rolled her eyes at Mr Simmon's sentiment.

"Oh yes, lets all just thank _Ollllga _ever so much for donating her _precious_, _perfect _time to a lowly group like us." She muttered under her breath, stabbing her pencil against the list so hard it snapped. Sighing, she dropped the halves to her desk disinterestedly.

"Now, You need to make sure you have everything named on the list for a successful trip. You'll also want to bring a notebook to document any sights of interest because at the end of the trip, you will all be responsible for a report on one specific thing you learned while in the jungle."

Everyone but Arnold groaned. From the back of the room, Harold especially whined aloud and draped his large arms over his chest.

"I thought this was supposed to be a vacation!" He grumbled, slinking in his chair in the manner of a toddler.

Arnold, however, regarded Mr Simmons proposal with interest; his mind was so set on finding his parents that he already knew what he was going to write about. _Hell_, he had an essay already laid out for him. But he wasn't one for cheating, and he knew using that essay would have been plagiarism.

_Oh well,_ he was looking forwards to gathering his own information first hand anyway.

Mr Simmons was about to respond to Harold's comment, but the bell beat him to it, and as it rang the children quickly gathered their books and raced out the door.

Arnold was purposely slow to go, considering he was watching ( while pretending not to ) Helga be the last one to leave.

He followed her into the hall, and kept up a quick stride in order to catch up with her.

"Hey Helga" His cheerful tone was recognized immediately without having to even glance in his direction, and she slowed her walk to a stop before turning to face him.

"Oh, if it isn't the _football head._" She stated with mock interest "Come to accuse of me of more strange crap?"

He blushed at that, and rubbed at the back of his head nervously; Her words caused him to recall exactly how he had reacted when he thought for certain that Helga had written the essay, and with her verbal reminder, he was suddenly extremely self conscious.

"No, of course not." He deadpanned at that, and shifted his weight from one foot to the other idly. "I just wanted to know if you were gonna come to my house Friday night for the party."

He had assumed she heard wind of it by the end of the day, and he was right. But she shrugged, and decided to play it off like she had no idea.

"You sure you want someone like me there? Someone who you automatically assume is somehow out to get you all the time?"

Arnold blinked at that; if she was referring again to the essay it made absolutely no sense considering he would have viewed it as a good thing, finding out she wrote it, but somehow she didn't take his reaction like that.

"What are you even talking about, Helga? Look, I said I was sorry for accusing you. But I wouldn't even use the word accuse. I just want to know who wrote it. Because like I already told you, it sure as heck wasn't me."

Helga scowled, and folded her arms, uninterested in furthering that discussion with him.

"Whatever Arnoldo. Like I said, It wasn't me either."

Arnold was frowning again, feeling the familiar frustration that normally came about with dealing with Helga and her timebomb personality.

"Well anyway, I just wanted to tell you i'm having a party at my house Friday, and you can come if you want." Instinctively, he almost added I don't care. But then bit it back considering that was much too mean for his tastes.

But he didn't wait for a response, and as soon as he was out of Helga's line of sight, she sighed softly and ducked behind a corner herself just so she could whip out her locket when certain that no one else was around.

"So you do want me at your party! I'll admit I was getting kind of nervous there." She chuckled nervously, and then released a small dreamy sigh while tracing the picture of Arnold's face with a finger tip. "Oh my love, to spend an entire weekend, invited, in your home. What I wouldn't give, and now I get to." Though her face then scrunched up in annoyance. "Granted our entire class will be there _too_, but still..I make a vow today that come Friday night, I will try, yet again, to actually be nice to you, so you can at last see, just how much I really do care.."

She stopped when she heard a familiar wheeze behind her. A half lidded look of annoyance when crossed her face, and she threw a balled fist backwards. The resounding CRASH of breaking glasses sounded when it came in contact with Brainy's face.

Grumbling as she stuffed her locket back into her shirt, she turned and stepped over Brainy's body sprawled out in a heap on the floor.

* * *

The rest of the week trailed on as slowly as humanly possible for Arnold, who still had not had a decent night's sleep in sometime. Night after night he had the same, updated dream with the dragon, who kept telling him where his parents were, and who kept speaking Helga's name completely out of context.

When the night of his sleepover finally rolled around, he was very excited, since he wouldn't even have to worry about sleeping as that was the last objective at a sleepover anyway.

Him and Gerald were setting plates of cookies and bowls of chips around his living room with only a few minutes until everyone was supposed to show up, but as Arnold placed one of these plates down, he stared at the food while his thoughts started to wander.

He thought about his dream, and the possible meanings behind it. He had been thinking about that a lot actually, ever since they started happening. But no matter how hard he tried to, he just couldn't make sense of any of it, and now Helga was coming to spend the weekend with the rest of them, so he confirmed from Gerald who confirmed from Phoebe anyway, and that in itself was a troubling thought, though he still couldn't say why he was so worried about it.

Arnold was brought back to the here and the now from his thoughts by the sound of his grandfather, humming a jaunty little tune while carting in a big bowl of fruit punch.

"Ah, I see you boys are all ready for your little slumber party. Ohoho I remember when I was your age, and we had fun filled gatherings with just us guys. And we ate junk food and told scary stories and the like. Oh what fun"

Gerald was currently flopped on the couch in the living room, laying back with his legs tossed lazily over the arm considering the punch was the last thing needed to set up and he had done his share.

"Actually it's not going to be just us this time." Gerald pointed out. Arnold finished arranging the plates and bowls on a table that the adults had set up for them before moving to join his friend on the couch.

"Yeah, it's the whole class." He added, once comfortably on the couch besides Gerald.

Phil set the bowl of bunch down, but then whirled around with surprise on his face at the mention of his whole class attending.

"You mean there's going to be girls too?" He put his hands to the sides of his head. "Are you two _crazy_? They have cooties! You're inviting _cooties_ into this house?!"

Arnold glanced up to his grandfather with a half lidded look of annoyance. "Grampa.."

The old man waved a dismissive hand then and stood with his other hand to his hip.

"Okay fine, So maybe they don't have cooties. But you know what this means, don't you?"

His interest piqued, Gerald sat up besides his friend, eager to here what Phil had to say.

"I know, can't tell stories that are too scary because they're girls and we wouldn't want them to get too scared."

Phil blinked at his grandson, staring as if he had said the most unbelievable thing in the world.

"What!? No! you ninny! You gotta scare the bejeezus out of them! You gotta prank them silly! Like that prank you and Gerald pulled last Halloween. Yeah, that one took the cake." He trailed off reminiscing about that fantastic prank that Arnold and Gerald orchestrated, while using Helga and the rest who were dressed up as aliens to unknowingly take part, his hand rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Arnold had deadpanned at that, also recalling the prank. After he watched Big Bob Pataki almost strangle his own daughter to death, he vowed he would never take part in a prank like that again. Actually, the thought that Helga could have been hurt by that really caused a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Besides him, Gerald had let out an amused chuckle at the thought.

"_Please_, I think Harold gets more scared than any of the girls in our class."

"Well then him too!" Phil announced, and then he clapped his hands together. "I know! You all gotta play man hunt! And you gotta play boys versus girls."

The two boys looked to eachother quizzically, and then back to the old man for an explanation.

"What, you two have never played manhunt? Are you serious?!"

Arnold shrugged "No? How do you play?"

He regarded the two children with a shake of his head, expressing his disappointment that they had never played such a milestone game as manhunt.

So he explained it, including all the possible variations, and both boys listened with intense interest.

"Wow, that sounds great actually."

"Yeah, especially because you play it after dark."

Thrilled that the two were receptive to his idea, he anounced that he was going to go round up the flashlights, just as the doorbell rang anouncing the first guest of the night.

It was Harold, Stinky, and Sid, and soon after everyone else started showing up with a few minutes in between, until everyone was all gathered in Arnold's living room.

By then Phil had come back with a box of flashlights, and he deposited it on the floor by the table with the stack of pizzas.

"Alright you kids. You got your food, you got your flashlights, I think your all set. You can go put your sleeping stuff in Arnold's room and I'll make sure those annoying boarders stay out of your way tonight. Have fun! And remember if anything goes wrong, you're not staying here!"

"Thanks Grampa.." Arnold waved the old man off, and by then Harold was already advancing on the pizza.

"Alright! Can we eat now?"

"Yeah, lets get this party started" Gerald chimed.

After he got the okay, Harold dove into the pizza box. The others quickly following.

* * *

The kids scarfed down the pizza faster than they probably should have, while Arnold and Gerald relayed the plan for the evening, and by then it was around eight thirty. The sun had long since descended, and outside was _almost_ a perfect dark for the game that Phil had suggested, although he told them they should wait until at least nine.

"We still have another half hour to go." Gerald stated from his spot on the couch before finishing off the piece of crust of his last slice.

"I reckon that's just enough time to tell some scary stories before we go out into the darkness for our game." Stinky declared, and the rest of their classmates all voiced their agreement, with the exception of Harold of course, who whined his displeasure.

"That's so dumb. We can't do that if were going to go play a game in the dark."

There was a chorus of snickers, Helga's of course the loudest as she scoffed.

"Well there goes that then. I guess we can't because pink boy is scared of the dark."

"Shut up Helga! I'm not scared! I just think it's dumb!"

She shot a glare in his direction.

"Ah Pipe down, lardo and stuff some more pizza in your face so we can tell our stories in peace"

Muttering under his breath about Helga being a "madame fortress mommy", he actually liked the idea she presented, so he did. Settling back onto his spot by one of the open boxes on the floor, he grabbed another slice and was sufficiently quieted given he was eating.

Since everyone else had been in agreement, Arnold got up to turn off the light, and with the room now sufficiently dark, he returned to his spot besides Gerald on the couch.

"Okay so who's up first?" He chimed, green eyes scanned the room for volunteers.

"Oh oh oh, Arnold tell the story of the headless cabbie!" Sid exclaimed, and Harold groaned with a mouthful of pizza. "Not that one!"

"What about the haunted train? I've always wanted to hear the story of the haunted train" Rhonda added, to which Curly voiced his agreement, simply because Rhonda had wanted it.

Helga rolled her eyes at that "Everyone else has heard the stupid haunted train."

"So how about the ghost bride?" Eugene was the next to suggest, and he clasped his hands together in a most dramatic way while his expression turned dreamy. "I absolutely _love_ the story of the ghost bride!"

Fed up with her classmates suggestions, Helga stood and commanded everyone's attention with a yell and both hands raised and held out in front of her.

"Okay that's enough! You chuckleheads always tell the same old stupid stories, and everyone knows the ending and no one ever gets scared anymore."

"Well except Harold" Gerald stated nonchalantly. Helga snickered.

"Right, _Geraldo_. Except Harold"

_"Hey!"_

"_Anyway!_" She continued, brushing over Harold's whining retort. "We need something fresh and new, and for _crimineys_ sake people, scary!"

There was a series of faint murmurs among her friends, all in agreement.

"Well, why don't _you_ tell one, Helga." Arnold stated pointedly. She stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Alright, _hairboy_ I will! Someone pass me one of those flashlights already!"

On cue, one of the flashlights was tossed in her direction, and she snatched it up, before hopping up onto the couch between Arnold and Gerald. She stood between them, so she had a good view of everyone else on the floor around her.

She hadn't actually had one in mind when she made her announcement, but she figured she could whip one up real quick. She _was_ a writer after all. _Actually_, now that she thought about it, she had a great idea for one. Snickering at the thought of it, she flipped on the flashlight and held it up so that her face was illuminated.

"Okay you geekbaits. Tonight I bestow upon you the legend of the.. zombie dragon!"

There was a collective murmuring of approval. Though Arnold blinked curiously up at her. She cleared her throat before crouching down between the two boys as she started her story.

"One day a group of fifth graders, much like _us_, took a trip into the _deepest_, _darkest_ jungle that ever existed."

From the other side of the room, Harold was already whining about how the story was too scary, until Stinky turned around and tried to shush him.

"They all went to sleep in tents, but one of the boys couldn't sleep so he went for a walk. And as he walked, by himself in the complete, and total darkness he came upon-a pile of bones!"

The group gasped, Harold's pathetic whines became louder and more constant as she continued.

"Scared out of his wits, the boy ran back to camp. But the camp was gone! And in its place-more bones! But these bones weren't as clean as the other one. No, these had bits of human flesh still hanging on them. Along with blood and guts and stuff."

Sheena and Lila were close together, and they grimaced and leaned into each other in complete and utter horror. But behind them, Curly snickered, highly entertained by Helga's tale so far. It could've been interpreted as creepy with how much and how often the boy chuckled.

"With no where to go, the boy huddled by himself in the middle of the jungle, lost, alone, and now completely and utterly terrified because all of his friend's remains were scattered around him. Their bones and bits of flesh splayed out before him in plain sight. And then-" She paused for dramatic affect. "He heard something growling behind him..and when he turned around-" She turned off the flashlight, and jumped from the top of the couch, landing in the center of the floor among their friends. Once she touched down, she flipped the light back on again to illuminate her face and at the same time announced: "there was the zombie dragon! big and green and dead but not really! His intestines were dangling underneath him, he had big hollow sockets for eyes! and his wings were nothing but bony protrusions sticking out of his back! The boy screamed! But it was too late! The zombie dragon ate him entirely! Ripping his flesh from his bones and then tossing the bones with the rest of his class."

Everyone yelled in fear at the conclusion to the story. Harold was almost crying. Helga had snickered, and stood straight with the flashlight in her grasp behind her back.

"And no body heard from the boy or his class again. Because they were all dead, eaten and their bones scattered through the darkest jungle of the world. The end." She stated the conclusion sweetly.

Pleased with the story, some of the kids laughed, while others exchanged worried glances after having been sufficiently frightened. Arnold was most amused by it, but still found it interesting that Helga had told a story about a dragon in a jungle. He made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"I have to admit Pataki that wasn't half bad." Gerald spoke, and Helga smirked faintly.

But when she took a step to move out of the center of their friends she felt suddenly dizzy and her step was a little wobbly. No one seemed to notice it just yet.

Gerald moved to get the lights and then turned to the rest of them. "Okay everybody. Grab your flashlights because it's officially nine o'clock! And you all know what that means!"

_"Manhunt!"_ They cheered, and all obliged, each taking their granted flashlight and all racing out of the boarding house.

"You coming Arnold?" Gerald asked from the open doorway, he was currently observing his friend who was observing Helga _who_, at the moment, seemed wobbly on her feet.

"Yeah in a minute, Gerald. I'll be right out."

Gerald nodded, and joined their friends.

Arnold looked over to Helga, who currently had a hand to her head as if to fend off a headache.

"Are you okay, Helga?"

She knew someone was talking to her, but his voice sounded muffled. Blinking, she shook her head, and whatever noises clouding her sense of hearing seemed to dissipate, because the world around her stopped moving from side to side, and the muffled noises she was hearing died out.

"Huh?"

Arnold blinked, naturally concerned for her strange behavior. "I said are you okay?"

She looked up at him, slightly surprised, and then shook her head again, donning that scowl. "Of course I'm okay football head! Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged, and grabbed a flashlight that was seated not too far off from him.

"You looked kind of dizzy. I was just checking."

With her flashlight still in hand, she marched past him, bumping his shoulder as she went.

"Well I'm fine _Arnoldo_, now lets get out there so we can kill you boys at manhunt."

Arnold rolled his eyes, but obeyed just the same, following close behind her as they both stepped out into the nighttime chill. His eyes remained at her back though as he followed, since even if she said she was okay, Arnold couldn't shake the feeling that something was horribly amiss with her, and also that something strange was going to happen that night.

* * *

_What could be wrong with Helga, and what the heck is with this crazy dragon, what was I even thinking? I was in a dragony mood after replaying spyro..and i imagine this dragon to be very quetzecoatly ( i did not spell that right. hehe ) which is a aztec dragon, if i'm not mistaken, and I felt like that could fit with GREEN EYED people some how. Oh snap. anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. More fun slumber party shennanigans ahead!_


	6. The Warning

_Sorry for the delay. I was working on the grad school application and that took up a lot of writing time. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter of GYH. I'm hoping to get all my other stories updated fairly quickly from here!_

* * *

**Guide You Home**

-5-

_The Warning_

It had been about a month, maybe a month and a half since they had been locked away from the outside world, subsiding on the scraps that La Sombra brought them.

There was no light, no windows to speak of. But the walls, floor and ceiling were made of an old stone decorated with intricate carvings depicting scenes of a strange, seemingly dismal past. To the man surveying such a scene by candlelight, he could see much war, and destruction; many lives had been lost at one time..

The woman sat in the corner, her knees pulled to her chest. It was difficult to keep your sanity when you were faced with absolutely _nothing_ for days on end, but they managed to succeed. There was too much on the line for them to give in to this horror. Too much they had to return to one day.

But over the month they both had lost a significant amount of weight, and muscle mass. They were weak, and found themselves actually looking forward to La Sombra's nightly visits, when he brought enough food to sustain them for a night, and enough water for one single swig each.

It was about that time that night, when the two adults heard the sound of a lock unlocking, and with a resounding swish a large stone door opened, allowing the rush of moonlight and fresh jungle air. Behind him, standing in a neat line, probably at least 20 or 30 men stood poised with machetes, should they ever dare to escape.

"Ahh, good evening my good friends. Sleep well?" Sombra snickered while carrying two small plates filled with some old, broken and stale bread. Under his arm was an old canteen with barely enough water for two people.

The couple stared with narrowed eyes in a silence wrought with hatred for a moment, both desiring the untimely end of this villain, but being too weak and without any way to really do so.

"As good as every other night you've kept us here, Sombra." The man snarled, while slipping over to the woman in the corner, just so he could position himself protectively in front of her. "And tonight we have no new information."

La Sombra chuckled and set the food and drink down in front of him before stepping over it, and holding his hands out palms up in a welcoming sort of gesture.

"Come now, Miles. You know how this works. You give me the stone, and I'll let you go. What's so bad about that?"

"I told you! It's not here! We don't have it!" He wanted to add how if they did they wouldn't give it to him, but the point was to get Sombra to believe that they _really_ didn't have it, because, well, they didn't.

Stella looked over at her husband, and he meet her gaze with slight worry. Truth be told, the disappearance of La Corazon was a mystery to everyone.

Angered, La Sombra dropped his attempt at friendliness, and now clenched his fists; a manic look crossed his otherwise ugly face.

"You had it when you fell in my trap! It was there!" He barked, now inches from Miles' face.

"Well it's gone now!"

"Impossible!"

"That's enough!" Stella had rose from her corner, and moved between the two bickering males. Though there was a fire in her eyes that managed to subdue Sombra ever so slightly, he still sneered at the woman while edging a step backwards. "He _said_—it's not here." She hissed.

Dark eyes narrowed, and shot around the bleak dungeon, barely illuminated by the shards of moonlight, and the one single candle, whose flame now flickered in the slight breeze from outside. There was one single stone pillar in the center, but the rest of the room was open with no other possible exit. Stone was on all sides, including the ceiling, so there was absolutely no place to hide the stone he so desperately sought.

"Shame.." He murmured quietly while taking step after cautious step backwards. "Because I hear on the wind that a certain boy will be venturing to these jungles soon." He noticed, with pleasure, that he had both adults attention. He could see the piqued interest in slightly widened eyes, while their bodies leaned forward ever so slightly. "A boy you two know all too well. Heh. It would be a shame, such a shame, if something terrible were to happen to that boy, don't you think?"

It was purely a hypothetical question; he didn't wait for an answer. Turning as soon as he finished his declaration, La Sombra grabbed the stone ring of a handle at the door that lay open, and he made his exit, yanking that door closed with a loud slam.

He could hear the angry yells of the male as he beat his fists bloody against the locked, stone door.

Outside, in the brisk air of night, La Sombra chuckled evilly and stormed down the few stone steps, a couple of his lackeys parting to allow him to pass.

At the thought of his friend's reactions, his chuckle grew and grew, until it developed into full fledge maniacal laughter. He threw his head back, and directed his triumphant cackling skyward.

* * *

The girl wandered around the basement dungeon of La Sombra's hut, trailing dainty fingers along the dirt walls as if seeking out an exit. It was night, and she could feel that in the excess chill in the air, but her sleep was restless. She kept seeing the boy with the weird head, and the girl who had come to be known as Helga.

"Helga.." She spoke her name, and then stared at the wall with narrowed, yet pensive eyes. Just who was that girl anyway? The dragon in her dream had mentioned her multiple times, without offering her an explanation. Was she simply someone who would be accompanying Arnold to the jungle?

Closing her eyes, she tried to get a feel for the girl based on the images that kept flashing in her mind.

What she saw at first was a city, run down, kind of dirty. Tall, strong looking buildings. But further along, she saw the girl, the flash of blonde pigtails, pink and white clothes, a big pink bow, and the unfriendliest looking face she had ever really seen.

The girl winced as she saw this strange creature stomp down the halls of some building, yelling at her tribesmen, and shooting little tiny balls of an indistinguishable material at Arnold.

In fact, a lot of the pink dressed girl's attention was on Arnold. The green-eyed girl winced, her eyes glued shut as she watched the boy be abused by this girl time and time again.

But there was too much focus on outside forces. The girl breathed in deep, and tried to relax herself, and think more about this Helga herself, and less about her influences on others.

What she did eventually see surprised her.

For one, this Helga did _not_ have the most unfriendliest face she had ever seen. She wore it like a mask. Her peers seemed to think she was the meanest one among them, but when she was alone, it appeared to this green eyed girl, that Helga was an entirely different person.

Oh, and she loved this Arnold. She could see Helga alone in her own room, with a locket sporting a picture of this boy. She could see the way Helga stared at it, with a look of unhindered love, and longing. How she worshipped a shrine to this boy, as if he were a God..

When the imprisoned girl opened her eyes, she found herself undeniably surprised, and utterly confused, and truth be told, not much wiser as to who this Helga was, and just why she was so important in her visions.

Perhaps she would have to dive just a little bit deeper after all in order to find out, assuming she had the strength left.

* * *

Helga stood outside with her classmates, her flashlight clutched in one hand that was glued to her hip, the other shielding her eyes as she surveyed the scene in front of her, where all the others gathered.

"All right you bunch of chuckleheads, So according to Arnold were doing this boys versus girls. I think we can all agree that I'm most suited for captain. And since it's the football head's sleepover, then I guess he can be captain of the jerkboys."

They all looked to each other and some of them shrugged, but no one actually complained. Arnold moved to the front of the crowd, and pointed his flashlight in her direction.

"Well gee, thanks I guess" He muttered with a hint of sarcasm, and then turned to face his friends, who had yet to even know how to play. But once Arnold explained it as basically tag, in the dark, with teams, everyone's excitement level seemed to pick up a tad.

Together they established each side's home base; the girls would have the Mighty Pete outside the park, and the boys would have the tree where Arnold, Eugene and Harold got stuck in, inside the park.

The object? Whoever you tagged first was out. Boys go for girls while girls go for boys. Stay hidden in order to strike, and try to break out your fellow teammates. The last gender standing declared the winning side.

With the rules explained and the bases determined, the two sides dispersed, spreading out in the park, and even outside the park on the streets. The two captains had decided on a time of sixty seconds to count to, in order to give everyone a chance to spread out and disappear, and since that much time wasn't even necessary, the city fell silent fairly quickly, and everyone shut off their lights for the time being to aid their disappearance.

Though it didn't take long before the long reaching lights started to flash like lightning in random places, and the hunt was on!

To start off with, a few of the girls were caught instantly; Gerald had seen Lila early on, sneaking around close to their base with her flashlight clutched tight to her chest. She looked fearful, since she wasn't exactly fond of being out after the sun went down, so naturally she was an easy target.

Harold was the first one to go on the boy's side, when Helga sprang from the bushes nearby, and tagged him so hard she might as well just shoved him. But then again, he had nearly sprang out of his shorts in fear, which could have contributed to him falling back on his butt and whining like a "big dumb baby" as the girl so kindly put it.

He stormed off in the direction of Mighty Pete with his captor tailing behind, muttering all the way about how this game was stupid anyway.

But for the most part, once the weaker ones were weeded out and sent to their respective prisons, the remaining children were exceptionally stealthy. Even Phoebe, who had made it a point to stick by Helga's side, was rather elusive.

"You know Arnold, for an old man your Grandpa comes up with the best ideas." Gerald had snickered, while crouching low in the bushes by their base. They remained behind, watching the small crowd of girls sitting around their tree and awaiting any of the other girls that might have attempted a break out.

Nodding his agreement, he narrowed his eyes from behind a few bits of brush, but for the past few minutes, all had been silent.

"I know. I haven't seen any of them show up for a while. Who's even left to get?"

Gerald crouched low besides his friend and peered out, taking a quick headcount of who was trapped at their tree jail.

"Mmm..I think we're missing Nadine, Phoebe and Helga."

As he spoke, Stinky suddenly appeared, grinning broadly and ushering a slightly annoyed looking Nadine to their tree.

"Oh well, I found this cool lightning bug in the park. Check it out!" The huge bug glowed bright as she shoved it in Rhonda's face. The haughty girl recoiled in disgust.

"Make that Helga and Phoebe." Gerald then pointed out.

Arnold's lips tightened in thought, and he fixed his eyes thoughtfully to the floor.

"I know Helga's going to be too smart to come break out the other girls." He paused and glanced over to Gerald, who nodded in agreement.

"And Phoebe's probably with Helga."

That was a given for both of them, considering _they_ were glued to each other's side for the most part, and if it can be assumed that Helga and Phoebe had a similar relationship, then they probably _were_ sticking this one out together.

And they would be correct; But Helga didn't share Arnold's idea of guarding her jail. She knew there were a few boys left, but she didn't think any of them would make the effort to break out the others.

Phoebe shared her sentiment, but still had her doubts just the same.

"But at the same time Helga, if our team has depleted to near no one, and most likely there are more boys than girls remaining, then perhaps they would send one of them out to break out the rest so that we would be even more considerably outnumbered."

Helga rolled her eyes, and pointed her thumb over her shoulder at a fearful looking Sid as he wove his way through the darkened park. But by then, he had tripped and fell face first with a yelp into a pile of leaves. Helga scoffed.

"You really think those losers would be even remotely smart enough to even attempt that?"

She hadn't waited for a response; Helga moved upon Sid quickly, and Phoebe followed close behind.

He had rolled over with a small groan of discomfort, just in time to meet the amused smirks of the two females looming over him. Cowering, he held up his flashlight.

"No! I'm too young to go!" He wailed.

"Ah pipe down you wimp. Before we send you off to jail. You're going to tell us who's left on the loser team." She reached down as she spoke, and gripped the boy by the collar of his shirt, hoisting him unceremoniously to his feet.

He winced and looked off to the side to avoid that scowl.

"Um..I think Arnold, Gerald, and—that's It..I think..maybe Stinky. I don't know"

With a smirk, she tossed the boy to the ground again.

"Good. The football head and Tall hair boy. Perfect. And where exactly are they at the moment?" She inquired with feigned sweetness.

"What! I'm not going to tell you that! That's cheating!"

But that seemingly unwavering resolve was quickly broken when she showed him her fist. He coward again, holding his hand and his flashlight up in front of his face defensively.

"They're guarding their jail! Please don't hurt me!"

Helga chuckled darkly, and nodded to Phoebe, who returned her nod and quickly disappeared into the bushes to get a head start. Meanwhile, Helga patted Sid's shoulder, and advised him to get out of her sight and to jail before she changed her mind about beating him senseless. Naturally, he obeyed, and started running off in the direction of the tree house.

Left alone for the moment, Helga took a quick look around that abandoned portion of the park, and shivered, feeling an exceptionally cold wind breeze past her.

She rubbed her arms and looked off to the side, a strange feeling suddenly starting to overcome her again, and inwardly she cursed the timing this sensation appeared to have.

There were whispers she started to hear, like voices off in the distance. She shot a look over her shoulder, but saw nothing. The bushes rustled a little, but she could see Phoebe's blue sweater as she waited for her. But the voices were in another direction anyway. It definitely wasn't Phoebe she was hearing..

She blinked, unable to make out what they were saying. But she recognized them from the episode she briefly had back in Arnold's living room.

But this time they were louder, more pronounced. Her head started to hurt, and felt as if it was filling.

Shaking her head, she tried to ignore it, and went to find Phoebe.

"C'mon. They're at—their base.." She said, finding herself unable to catch her breath for a moment. Phoebe blinked, and regarded her friend with concern.

"Helga, are you alright? You seem a bit—pale.." She watched Helga's face, which had started to drain of color. But she just scowled and shook her head, another attempt to dispel those whispers.

"Fine Pheebs. Let's go. We gotta go take down those losers."

Phoebe wanted to push her further, but Helga was already moving in the direction of the boy's base, and with a small sigh she followed.

When they arrived in the distance, they could see their teammates all congregating around the boys tree, but no Arnold or Gerald.

Snickering, Helga moved a few confident steps forward.

"Okay Football head! We know you're here. Why don't you come out so we can get this over with!"

She was shaky still, but she tried to operate as normal, which meant attempting to ignore those growing whispers and yells as they swirled in her ears.

From their spot in the bushes, Arnold and Gerald boy snickered, and readied to attack. Sure she might have guessed they were there, but it was still a matter of who tagged who first, and if they could just get her to look the other way for one moment...

"Hah, what an idiot.." Gerald snickered, and although not agreeing with the sentiment, his friend also donned a slightly triumphant grin.

"She _does_ think she's so smart.."

The girls all whispered to each other, none of them having noticed the others in the bushes, and meanwhile they watched their captain hopefully. Phoebe stood by, surveying the surrounding bushes for even the slightest movement. But the two boys were good at hiding.

But then, there it was again, to the point that it was impossible to ignore this time. A cold wind rushed by her, and those whispers picked up, until they were speaking to her, and then practically screaming.

Helga blinked, and reached up to cover her ears when the voices got so loud that it drowned out all other sound.

_Who are you? Why are you there? Why did he choose you? _

Over and over again, the questions came, and while they started out soft and inquiring gently, they were now almost harshly demanding, and screaming in her head.

She twisted, her face scrunching up painfully as she tried to drown out that strange voice. The fear was there, her focus lost on the world around her, and definitely on the game at hand.

From the bushes, Arnold blinked, having lose all amusement at their situation upon seeing Helga's strange behavior, though Gerald brushed it off.

"Look at her. She thinks she's going to make us come out by acting like a freak. Hah."

But Arnold wasn't as convinced. He started to rise, even more when he noticed Phoebe move to her aid.

"No Gerald..I think something is really wrong with her!" He returned, voice laced with concern.

"Oh please, Arnold. This wouldn't be the first time she pulled the wool over your eyes. And now she's got Phoebe in on it!" Gerald snickered and was still crouched, but even then as he watched Phoebe put her hand on Helga's shoulder, and Helga shove her away, he started to admit that maybe that was a little out of the ordinary, even for her..

Arnold didn't wait any more; he quickly jumped out of the bushes, calling her name as he did so.

The sound of his voice made her whirl around, and sure enough it did seem to pull her back to reality. Arnold stopped in his tracks, surprised to see the rather bewildered and fearful look on her face.

"Arnol-" She had taken a step towards him, speaking his name as she went, but her voice trailed off, and it was at that exact moment that her world had quickly faded to absolute black, and having passed out mid-step, she fell hard to the ground, completely unconscious.

"Helga!" Phoebe and Arnold had cried in unison, and rushed to either side of her.

The girls who had been watching the scene unfold quickly gathered around them, and Gerald, now having witnessed the girl pass out, was finally convinced enough to join them as well.

Arnold had quickly turned her around so she was on her back instead of her stomach, using his one hand under the back of her head for support, and he gently shook her.

"Helga!" He cried, while still shaking her, but she remained, for the moment, very much unconscious.

No one seemed to breathe for a moment, worried to see their friend not moving. Arnold was at a loss, held in place by sheer panic, that is until the girl finally _did_ start to stir lightly in his arms.

"Helga.." He murmured lightly when her eyes started to creak open. The crowd around them whispered amongst themselves, and gradually, her world started to refocus. But it was strange to her, who looked up into the faces of many strangers, and one that she barely recognized.

"Huh..?" Her voice was the same, but as she blinked a few times, and then stared up into Arnold's utterly concerned eyes.

"Helga! Are you okay? You fainted!" He blinked as he spoke, noticing right away that something was amiss.

Helga stared up at him with bright, frightened green eyes.

_But Helga's eyes are blue, aren't they?_

"Helga..?" The girl repeated curiously. Arnold blinked.

"Yeah, Helga. That's your name.."

She stared at Arnold for a moment, and then pushed herself up into a seated position. A hand instantly going to her head to fend off the dull ache that lingered. Looking off to the side, she stared at Phoebe, who stared back with utmost concern as well as surprise.

"I'm not—" She was going to say how she wasn't Helga, that her name was Azra, but then she finally realized that in her attempt to see Helga's connection to this boy that La Sombra was seeking, she had inadvertently come to possess this girl.

_Maybe this was supposed to happen. _She mused to herself.

Looking back to Arnold, she reached out and grabbed his hands tightly in hers.

"Listen to me, Arnold. You can't go to San Lorenzo." Possessed Helga stated firmly; her voice was still the same, so this declaration coming seemingly out of left field made Arnold's eyes widen considerably.

"Helga, what are you talking about?"

By then, the boys that had still been imprisoned had assumed by then the game had finished, and had gone to find the others, which they found at the boys base, surrounding a seated Arnold and Helga, with Helga clutching Arnold's hands tightly.

"Arnold, you don't know what sort of danger waits for you there. You cannot go to San Lorenzo!"

Arnold was frowning now, and he pulled his hands out of hers before pushing himself to his feet. He brushed himself off quickly, and then held a hand out to help her up out of sheer politeness.

"I have no idea what you're trying to do, Helga. But if this is your idea of a prank, it's really, really not funny."

Helga blinked up at him, took his hand and used it to help herself up, but she never let it go. Taking it again in both of hers, she pulled her in until their faces were inches apart.

"I don't play pranks, Arnold. This is serious. You and everyone you love can very well die if you go to San Lorenzo. Promise me, you will not go."

His look of anger had faded, and was replaced by a deadpanned expression. He felt his heartbeat start to quicken.

Harold, Sid and Stinky had come to join Gerald, who hung back only slightly, but still watched the scene with sheer surprise, as well as confusion.

"Boy howdy, what's going on?" Sid inquired, but Gerald shrugged his eyes never leaving the scene.

"Something's wrong with Helga.." He released the pent of breath that had been caught in his throat.

"Please, like that's news." Harold snickered, but the other didn't find him particularly amusing at that point. After all, Helga had just started spouting off randomness regarding traveling to San Lorenzo that she shouldn't exactly have known.

"Helga, let's go back to the boarding house..I think you might have hit your head. I'll get you some ice. You'll be fine in a few minutes.." He tried to reassure himself more than her. Her outburst was strange, and he didn't exactly know what to make of it. But when he went to pull her in the direction of home, she held her ground and pulled him back, causing him to glance over his shoulder with a start. "Helga.."

"No! You're not listening!" Her eyes had started to glaze over with tears; Arnold blinked almost frantically at the sight of Helga Pataki about to start crying. He looked quickly around him, clutched her hand tightly, and then pulled her far down the path and behind some trees so that they were out of eyesight, and earshot of their friends.

Groaning their displeasure, they had gone to follow, but Phoebe moved infront of them to stop them.

"Give the girl some space" She barked, and the others obliged reluctantly.

Now safely out of their classmates prying eyes, Arnold felt more comfortable in turning to face her, grabbing her firmly by the arms.

"Helga! What has gotten into you? Why are you saying all these things?"

"I don't know you, Arnold. But I don't want to see you get hurt!"

His eyes searched hers frantically, still hung up on the fact that they were a bright, bright green when they were normally blue. Yes, something wasn't right at all..

"What do you mean you don't know me, Helga!? It's me! Arnold! Helga what's wrong with you!"

She hadn't meant to reveal that she was possessing this girl just yet, but it happened, and now, she was facing the boy she was trying to warn, and he was wrought with concern for this girl that treated him so badly. It was strange to her, who blinked lightly as she fell silent, and stared into his worried eyes.

There was a certain warmth that spread throughout her body, and she recognized it as not her own feelings, but that of Helga's. Taking a moment, she glanced upwards, almost as if in a trance, and focused her attentions on the slight flashes of memories that shot by in her mind. Mainly dominated by pictures of the boy in front of her.

"Arnold." She said his name firmly, while returning her eyes back to his. "You can't go to the jungle. I don't want you to die. _She_ doesn't want you to die…" He didn't realize at first that this stranger was referring to Helga as she spoke, he was too busy looking at Helga in front of him, and worrying over just what affliction she was suffering from.

"Helga, I don't know what's going on with you. But it's really starting to worry me. I'm going to the jungle. You know I don't have a choice. You know _why_ I'm going. I can't turn back.."

But now that this was happening, he had to muse to himself over that essay again. Maybe she really didn't write it after all…unless she was going to extreme lengths to simply _convince_ him of such.

Cautiously, he took her hand and squeezed it.

"Even if I appreciate your concern, Helga. Please don't worry about me. It'll be okay.."

"…."

She was silent, and staring at him, still trying to exactly pinpoint the relationship between these two. Were they lovers? They were awfully young…and she treated him so badly. But in her mind, she could see the thoughts and the memories, and all of the love that this girl held in her heart for this boy. But she couldn't tell if he returned it.

Nevertheless, there was something there, she could tell by the way he looked at her just then.

The girl opened her lips to speak, but her eyes shot off to the side, as if suddenly startled by something. But no one was there.

She pulled away from Arnold, her fell to her knees and turned to the side and away from him, as if she as trying to escape something. "No—Get away from me!"

Arnold reached out for her, but froze to his spot with complete bewilderment. What was she doing?!

"Helga!"

She held a hand up, and shifted on her knees further away from him.

"I can't see anything! I'm not trying to do anything! Please! Just go away! What! No! I'm not trying to warn him! No! Stop! Get off me! Noo!"

She slumped forward after her outburst, and a concerned Arnold once again rushed to lift her up. Sliding to his knees besides her, he held her under her shoulder blades, her body bent backwards as she was still kneeling.

"Helga! What is wrong! Please! Talk to me!"

She wasn't out for as long as before; Blinking hard, she looked up into Arnold's confused and fearful stare. But as frightened as he was, the first thing he noticed was that her eyes were the bluest blue he had ever seen once again.

"Helga.." He felt a strange sensation inside, like he didn't want to let her go. Hugging her a little close, but trying to pretend he was simply helping her sit up a little, he reached out to push a few strands of hair that had fallen in her wide eyes. "Are you okay? You keep—fainting.." Silently, he hoped she wouldn't start ranting again..

"W-what..what happened, Football head?"

He was never happier to hear her call him that; grinning a little, he laughed a small sheepish laugh, and then gave her a gentle push upwards so that she was kneeling again, eager to get them both out of that awkward position.

But truthfully, he was terrified. There she was, having blackened out, spouting all these nonsensical things about the jungle, and his loved ones, and how he shouldn't go and now she didn't even remember any of it?

"You, um, you kind of passed out. And then you woke up. But you didn't seem like you were, um, well, you." He rubbed at the back of his head, eyes averted, before flickering over her face and watching as she absorbed it all. He was surprised to see an intense look of fear settle there.

"What did I say?" She asked, her voice higher than normal.

"Well, you were saying I shouldn't go to San Lorenzo, that I could die, and you..you didn't want me to die.." He felt a small blush cross his face as their eyes locked. "Helga, what's going on. It's like you were a different person just now.."

She stared at him incredulously, and then frowned as she pushed herself to her feet.

"You think I know? Arnold, we both just agreed I was passed out. If I said weird things, well, just forget them."

"I can't forget them. You were talking about San Lorenzo. That's obviously important to me, and it leads me to believe that you obviously know more about my life than you're letting on."

Helga blanched at that

"What..No really, Arnold. I-I don't know.." She felt her face redden, and her hands had started to fiddle with the hem of her dress nervously. A sideways glance over the pushes saw numerous pairs of curious eyes upon them. "Look, they're waiting for us. We should really go back.."

Arnold's eyes became slightly half lidded, and he tried his best to not come off as annoyed, but the whole thing was insanely frustrating. How could she act like that, and expect him to just brush over it?

Still—she _had_ fainted. And she was holding to the fact that she was unaware of the things coming out of her mouth.

But that just begged the question. Just what was going on?

He thought back to the dreams he had been having for the umpteenth time, but now it started to make just the tiniest bit of sense that Helga was in them. Arnold swallowed hard, and blinked, ruminating over the dreams, the essay, and the trip, working with what he had in terms of piecing it all together. But his mind was continually blank.

"Helga, something really weird is going on.."

"I know.." She murmured softly, her eyes downcast. She was as baffled as him, more so because she was unconscious when she said the things she supposedly said. He hadn't mentioned anything about her undying obsession, so she had a feeling whatever demon or ghost or _whatever_ that possessed her stayed away from that territory. _But I can't let that crap happen again_. She thought resolutely.

Helga hadn't glanced up to see Arnold's slightly surprised look. He glanced over to his classmates and sighed softly before turning back to his friend, and offering her a small reassuring smile.

"Are you okay now?" He asked gently, to which she nodded. "Good, then that's all that matters. Come on, let's go back to the others. We can forget this happened.."

Arnold hadn't waited for her, to her dismay, but she followed close behind, trying her best to dispel the troubling thoughts on her mind, and to replace her pensive, deadpanned look with her usual strong scowl. But she was having a difficult time in doing such.

Gerald arched a brow as the two returned, and a concerned Phoebe was the first of the group to pounce upon the two returning kids.

"Helga! Are you okay? What on earth happened?"

With slightly annoyed look, Helga waved a dismissive hand to her friend.

"It was nothing, Pheebs. I was just a little dizzy and sick feeling. I'm better now."

There were a few snickers among some of the other boys.

"Eeew Helga's going to get sick, and she's going to vomit on everyone and get _us_ all sick!" Harold drawled while pointing a chubby finger in her direction. _That_ succeeded in bringing back her scowl.

"Can it Pink Boy! Before I come over there and shut your mouth for you!" She waved a fist at him to aid her threat, and he recoiled as expected, yelling _mommy_ as Helga proceeded to chase him back to the boarding house.

Taking that as a cue, the rest of the party followed behind, until it was Arnold and Gerald who remained, though Phoebe had stopped at the exit when she realized they hadn't followed just yet.

Gerald, once convinced everyone was out of earshot, finally turned to face his friend.

"So Arnold, what _really_ happened between you and Helga back there?" He asked suspiciously, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. Arnold sighed and shot him a slightly annoyed look.

"Not what you think Gerald."

Arnold was too serious for any jokes now, Gerald concluded. And he dropped his smirk in favor of a more worried look.

"Then what in the world were you two talking about for so long?"

Arnold blinked again, and fixed his stare to the grass in front of him.

"I don't know if you would believe me if I told you."

"Oh yeah? Try me?" Gerald returned, arms now folded over his chest.

Arnold glanced up, a look of complete and utter worry across his face. So much so that it had his friend arching a brow curiously.

Sucking a breath, he then released it in a deep, pensive sigh.

"Well, I think Helga's possessed."


	7. The Sleepover, Part 2

_I'm glad my version of TJM is getting such positive feedback. It's been really fun to write, and I have such grand plans. Some of which might up the rating later on. Anyway, enjoy this bit HxA. I look forward to writing more in the future. _

* * *

**Guide You Home**

-6-

_The Sleepover, Part 2_

The girl, now dubbed Azra remained on her knees glaring up at her captor with anger in her eyes; her lip was split, and the blood trailed in one, single rivulet down her chin, but she barely even registered the pain.

Her fists were clenched against her thighs, her glare radiating that intense hatred.

La Sombra stood a few feet in front of her, shaking out his hand, which had smarted after he used it to break open the girl's lip once he found her trying to transfer her soul onto one of the boy's acquaintances.

"I heard you speaking to him! Who were you possessing?" There was no masking his wrath. "You can't keep things from me! I know you! I know who you are!" He advanced upon her again, but Azra stood, attempting to meet his gaze head on, despite how weak she actually felt.

_Stupid body_

She hissed to herself, and her vessel which had weakened considerably due to malnutrition, and Sombra's vicious treatment.

She hadn't even fulfilled what she wanted to; Arnold regarded this Helga as some crazy girl, and her message was not taken seriously. Her visions remained unchanged; she continued to see Arnold in the Jungle with his parents, but this time, Helga was there as well.

La Sombra raised a hand up as if he were about to strike her again, but stopped with his arm raised.

Azra prepared for another blow, but was surprised when the only thing he did was reach out, grab hold of both of her wrists, and tied them together with a long rope, obviously frustrated about her lack of response, but letting it slide..for now.

"It seems like I can't leave you on your own after all. Fine. Then you shall accompany me, where I can keep my eye on you..always."

He yanked her, and she stumbled, barely staying on her two feet, and when he climbed up the later, she found herself being harshly yanked up the rungs by her sore wrists.

She grit her teeth against the pain and let him yank her up the ladder. After all, he pulling her from that horrific dungeon was a blessing in disguise, and for now, he wouldn't even realize that.

* * *

Gerald listened to Arnold's very brief rundown of the events which had taken place over the last five minutes; naturally, he, like the rest of their classmates, had witnessed the start to the strange episode, but he, also like the rest of them, had little understanding.

Even as Arnold explained it, he realized that he, too, barely understood what was happening.

Hell, He didn't..at all.

"I don't know what to do. What are we supposed to do? I mean—there's obviously something wrong with her."

"Well, to be honest, there hasn't been a day that's passed since preschool that I didn't happen to think that Helga Pataki was normal. So maybe this is just all part of the act"

Arnold's eyes became half lidded at that suggestion, and he uttered his friend's name with a hint of annoyance. With a sigh he looked away from Gerald in the direction of the exit of the part.

"This is serious Gerald. I'm worried." He started walking, and Gerald followed keeping close besides the other, a brow arched.

"Look, she didn't say anything really telling of anything. We all know you're going to San Lorenzo in a week. Because we're all going too. I guarantee you she was just messing with you. What else could it have been? Heh. She's possessed? _Really_ Arnold?"

Arnold absorbed everything Gerald was saying, but it didn't stick. He wasn't convinced that this was one of Helga's numerous, evil pranks, even if it was one of her distinguishing traits.

He hadn't responded; by then the two had reached the boarding house, along with Phoebe who also was just passing through the door.

Their friends had gathered in the living room, and for the most part most of the formed their own little groups hanging in a different spot of the living room conversing. There were a few oddities, like paper airplanes, and pieces of popcorn being tossed at each other, but for the most part everything was intact.

Arnold immediately looked around for Helga, and found her curled up with her knees to her chest in the very far most corner of his couch. She was scowling, as usual, but there was something else that he couldn't exactly pin that showed in her expression. While he couldn't really name it, it made something inside him want to just reach out to comfort her. Upon that realization, he discovered that while scowling, Helga also looked deeply disturbed, most likely at what had occurred earlier.

He was about to approach her, but noticed that Phoebe had beat him to it. She sat beside her friend and regarded her with utmost concern. But as expected, Helga brushed it off which a slightly grumbled "I'm fine."

Arnold decided to let it rest for now, especially considering they weren't the only ones here.

"What next, Arnold?" Sid bounced up to him from seemingly out of nowhere, which in turn made the blonde boy jump. He glanced around to his fellow classmates, all eagerly watching and awaiting his response.

Arnold cast a glance to the clock in the room, and the late hour. It was just about eleven at that point.

"Well, we can watch a movie"

His suggestion was met with approval, and after more snacks had been dished out, and yahoo sodas, the group all settled in random spots on the floor, couch, and few open spaces all settling in for the long two hour latest installment of Evil Twin, to Lila's and Sheena's dismay.

But as the movie progressed, each few kids, in their own groups, would talk amongst themselves, the aforementioned girls hung back and talked quietly, trying to distract themselves from the over-glorified violence and gore.

Arnold was close to Gerald, Phoebe still besides Helga on the couch. But Arnold, who had been watching Helga every so often, noticed the girl get up quietly, and slip out of the room and to his staircase and up, undoubtedly heading for her sleeping gear.

Though it was odd, he thought, that she was sneaking off alone in the middle of the movie, so naturally he followed her.

He waited a few moments, until he was sure she was at the top of the staircase, and then made the ascent as silently as he could.

"Helga?" He spoke her name quietly once he reached the top of the stairs; by then she was half way down the hall and towards Arnold's attic staircase, but she stopped with a start at the sound of his voice.

"Huh? Oh what do _you_ want, Football head? And why are you following me?" She folded her arms and shot him the harshest of scowls she could muster.

"Well, I just came to see what you were up to. And it is _my_ house you know.." Arnold replied as a matter of factly, his words accompanied by a shrug of his shoulders. "The movie isn't over yet"

"I know. I saw this Evil Twin. I'm bored." She snapped quickly, and turned away defensively. Helga felt her heart start to race a bit given they were both alone, with him having followed her willingly to see what she was up to. But at the same time, memories of that last hour or so haunted her, and she couldn't help but wonder if she had said too much, and he just wasn't telling her.

She was surprised when he just sighed and looked over her shoulder to his room thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I saw it too when it was out in theaters. It wasn't very good."

Arnold watched her as he spoke, and noticed that she was avoiding eye contact, seemingly at all costs. To see her so nervous at the moment struck him as odd, considering he had only ever known Helga to be outwardly confident and strong; insecure maybe, yes, but she never showed it, not like now.

He attributed the strange behavior naturally to what had taken place, and was thankful to see that their classmates hadn't bothered her much about it. Maybe it was just too strange a thing to even bring up, or maybe they all just knew that if they did, Helga would likely turn a fist on them.

Whatever the reason, he hated to see her so nervous and desired strongly to make her feel better.

"Soo…" Helga hadn't responded to Arnold proclaiming that he had also seen the movie, and thus had little desire to watch it through again. But that only lead to an awkward silence between them, and Arnold's half-hearted attempt to break it.

"Soo…" The girl returned, with arms suddenly shyly behind her back, a socked foot scuffing against the floor.

Arnold brightened then, at the sudden idea he had to distract them both from the awkwardness of the evening. "You wanna see something cool?"

When Helga looked up at him with slightly wide eyes, and nodded her head numbly, Arnold reached out and grabbed her hand to her surprise.

He pulled her down the hall, and up into his room, and all the while the stunned girl stared at the back of his head, focusing on the fact that their fingers were intertwined and he was leading her in a house that she had often been in uninvited. Her wide eyes became dreamily half lidded at this realization, and the mantra in her mind became _Arnold's holding my hand_ over and over again.

Once they were in his room, he dropped her hand, hopped on his bed, and started up the notch-ladder in his wall up to the skylight.

He had glanced over at her still standing on the floor of his room, but when their eyes met, she took the hint and followed him up and out the window. Arnold had held a hand out to help her, but at that moment she reverted back to her usual rock-solid self.

"I got it, I don't need _your_ help, Football head." She purposely held her hand out of reach of his, and try as he might, he couldn't hide his disappointment.

"Right.." He murmured, before turning away and walking to the center of the boarding house roof. Wordlessly, she followed, while inwardly she cursed herself for reacting in her usual manner, to his kindness.

Swallowing, she stood by his side, following his gaze which had turned upwards. _Gotta be nice, gotta be nice_. She muttered again and again in her head, while feeling the nervousness start to settle in again.

"You can't see them too well because of all the lights. But on a night like tonight, there's a pretty good view."

Helga noticed how Arnold brushed over her usual attitude, and as he spoke, her eyes followed his to where he was looking.

_Stars, doi. _

She blinked, and stared up at the bleak blackness bedazzled with small flecks of silver. There were a few scattered clouds, but the ones not obscured by a shady covering, shone bright, and Helga was instantly transfixed.

"Wow.." She murmured, with pure, genuine awe. It surprised Arnold, who actually turned to look at her as she stargazed. He knew it was cool, but he was actually expecting a more sarcastic, bullying remark from her. So he was pleasantly surprised to see that she seemingly agreed.

In addition, Arnold found himself glued to the girl, whose awestruck face as it beheld the sky caught and held his utmost attention.

He blinked, and felt a lump forming in his throat, which he swallowed nervously before turning his eyes back to the stars. But for some reason, they were suddenly less interesting than Helga's peaceful expression.

Her face had also struck something in him, something that made butterflies flutter in his stomach. It was something also excessively familiar, and he spent that moment, while staring at the sky along with her, trying to figure out just what it was about her that he remembered.

It hadn't taken him long; this sense of déjà vu was obvious. She was the girl in his dream when he dreamt of his visit with his cousin.

She was Hilda.

He looked straight ahead of him now, his face devoid of any expression, but he felt rather silly that he hadn't recognized it.

In his dream, he stumbled upon Hilda staring at the moon, with the same peaceful and whimsical expression on her face that Helga wore now

Not to mention the pink clothes, and the same …face..

_I can't believe how dumb I am.._

When Arnold was finished chiding himself, he glanced back at Helga, who had not moved from that spot. Still as a statue, her eyes remained glued, until the boy dared to reach a hand out to take hers, just so he could guide her down along with him into a sitting position.

Startled from her gaze by his movements, Helga let him take her hand lightly, but watched cautiously as he sat, and she followed. He leaned back then, and resumed gazing at the stars besides her. But by then, Helga's interest was elsewhere once again, her eyes still watching her beloved curiously.

"Soo..This is cool right? Better than any movie. More..inspiring..you might say?" Arnold cast a sideways glance to her out of the corner of his eye while drawing from that particular dream. Inwardly he hoped that Helga would've started acting like Hilda, but he knew that wouldn't occur so easily.

And completely unaware of that dream, Helga eyed him cautiously, picking up on that strangely insinuating tone of his.

"It is.." She mumbled, her knees pulled up to her chest. "Since when is a geekbait like you into inspiring things, football head?"

"Heh" He chuckled a little at her obvious curiosity, and shrugged. "Since always. What about you? I mean—I knew this was cool enough to show someone. But I guess I figured you wouldn't have been as receptive."

Helga started at that, blinking and she started to clam up again, Arnold could feel that, and he turned half way, bending his knees on the side with his weight supported on one palm as he faced her.

"I—um—I..I've always been into this stuff. Sheesh I'm not _that_ much of a tomboy you know. I have girly moments too..um..I guess." She had started that out rather confidently, but as she finished her tone and volume dropped, while her eyes peered curiously over the tops of her knees, anxious to look anywhere but him.

Even in the darkness, Arnold noted that she was blushing slightly, and again he felt a nervous sort of warmth that made him feel at ease. He welcomed that feeling, but he remained silent in response, simply letting her statement sink in.

The silence befell them once more, and when Helga dared a glance upwards, her eyes met his, watching her curiously.

Lips parted, and she was about to inquire as to what he was staring at, but when her mantra of _be nice, be nice _sounded in the back of her mind again, she settled and sighed softly.

Meanwhile, Arnold had felt enough time had passed along with enough idle chit chat, that he could safely approach the topic he had been dying to approach, but just did not have the time or the scenario to approach it; now, atop the boarding house, with just her and him, he knew the time was perfect. Still, it made him nervous, considering he knew she would probably react unfavorably.

"Helga.."

That tone was indicative of the conversation she knew he was going to bring up eventually; she winced slightly, and remained silent, not without scowling of course.

After a slightly deadpanned look, he asked her name again with a bit of tension to it this time, and this brought her slightly angered look up to him.

"What, Arnoldo? You obviously brought me up here for a reason. Not to enjoy my company" There was a stinging in her chest that she couldn't shake as she said that, though she had tried to make it more sarcastic. Arnold picked up on the hurt, and felt instantly guilty for it. "Just spit it out already" She added.

Arnold blinked and sighed, trying to focus his attention on one star in particular in order to distract him from the nervousness at hand.

"Would you..Would you really be upset if—you know—if I died in the jungle?"

His question caught her completely off guard. Eyes widened slightly, and looked over at him, but his attention was fixed to the sky again. She noted the worried look on his face given his apprehension due to her response, which he still currently awaited.

"Why..would you ask that?" Her monotone voice betrayed her attempts at maintaining that hard outer shell. The mere thought of losing Arnold in the jungle shook her to her very core, and filled her with such dread that she just did not want to think about that, and had to fight the urge to reveal that to him.

"Well. It was something you said after you fainted. Actually, I have to come clean I guess, Helga.." Arnold looked down and leaned forward, intertwining his fingers nervously before he went on, certain he had her attention. "It was like something was in you, and speaking through you. Because at one point, while you, or whatever it was inside you, was telling me not to go to San Lorenzo, it said they didn't want to see me die. Then it said that you, as in—_Helga_, didn't want me to die. And I just wanted to know if that was true..heh if that makes sense" It all sounded kind of silly to him, as he explained it outloud.

Her lips parted, mouth hung open for a moment. She had figured she was possessed, based on the fact that Arnold said she was saying things she didn't remember saying, so that wasn't news to her. But now there it was, nearly spilling her secret by revealing the fact that she, Helga G Pataki, did indeed have a soft spot for Arnold.

It was almost too much to bear. Her breath hitched, and she racked her mind for some sarcastic, witty, nasty response. But she couldn't bring herself to shoot him down. Nevertheless, she deflected.

"Well, _you_ would be happy if I were to die in the jungle, or get lost never to be found again.." She stated forlornly, coming to rest her chin atop her folded arms.

If she had been looking up at him, she would have noticed the wide eyed look of hurt that crossed his face upon her declaration.

"Helga!" He was surprised she felt like that, honestly. After how much he put up with, he had always thought that she at least recognized he couldn't hate her, if he hadn't said it by now anyway. "You're my friend. I would be devastated if that happened!"

Helga blinked at the sincerity in his tone, not that she expected anything less. What was she thinking anyway? That he would agree with her? No..but for the moment it did distract him from asking her that same question.

"I'm surprised. Everyone else hates me. My own family doesn't even know I exist. So why would I expect any different from you."

"No one hates you. Yeah, you're a little mean sometimes. But we all still want you around." Arnold pointed out, and had gone on to reference times that they played sports together with the rest of the guys in particular. He stared at the hard surface of the roof they were sitting on, and then remembered he had started questioning her to begin with. "But what about you. I asked you if you would feel better if I was dead. I mean—You do act like you hate me all the time..So it only makes sense."

His lids lowered halfway over his eyes in a look of agitated sadness, but when he noticed her rather disturbed, and sad look of her own, he relaxed a little, but still fell silent awaiting her response.

"I.." Helga started, closed her eyes, and stared at the floor in front of her, desperate at that point to avoid his eyes at all costs, but he had trained his gaze on her now, with a look of interest. "Um.."

She sucked in a deep breath, and then sighed softly.

"I would..um..I would be upset..After all..like you said..we're friends.." _and you know how much I love you. _She thought bitterly.

Arnold breathed out a sigh in relaxation, as if he had been holding that back for some time. Truthfully, he was. It had been a relief to hear her admit that and for now, that was all he wanted to know. He knew that tensions were high given what had taken place, but it wasn't even as if either of them could do anything about it. Even if this mysterious being were to make an appearance again through Helga, the only thing they could attempt to do would be to communicate with it, and Arnold knew that Helga would be less than enthused with trying to channel any secret spirits that might be watching her. So he let that alone.

"I'm glad to hear that, Helga.." He said with a small, peaceful smile on his face. "So..can I maybe suggest something..without, you know, you biting my head off?"

She continued staring at a fixed spot before her eyes while sighing in agitation. She had a pretty good idea of what was coming next. "What football head?"

A little thrown off by her obvious disinterest, Arnold cleared his throat in an attempt to dispel that growing apprehension.

"Maybe, um. Well. Maybe you could stop, you know…Bullying me, so much. So we can be.." He shrugged. "better friends? You know. I kind of already suggested it. But you gave me a sarcastic response. But I'm really serious about it, Helga. It's something I really want.."

He knew he wanted her to open up more and let him in. At the same time, he recognized that he solely had himself to blame for her return into her shadows post confession. Even now he was still reeling from her heartfelt words atop the FTi building, but remained baffled at the fact that she could have been so in love with him that she would have risked everything to help him.

But the fact was she did, and no amount of denying it would make it any less true.

His words did seem to strike up something in her; he could tell by the obviously tense look on her face, as if she was battling something inwardly. Her nose scrunched up, as she absorbed his request.

"I wish I could say yes, Arnold." She finally stated, very simply, plainly. But she elaborated no further, making Arnold eye her curiously.

"Is there a reason why you can't?" He inquired with mild irritation. It was such a vague statement, not something that was very welcome when you wanted a genuine, and positive response.

Helga's silence for that few moments more also served to irritate him. But he was patient, excessively so when it came to her, and this time was no different. He was quiet, and anticipating, and knew that she could take all the time she needed if it meant she would open up, eventually.

"I wish I could answer that also." She dropped her arms from her knees, and flopped backwards so she was laying down, and staring at the sky. Arnold followed, so that now both pairs of eyes were fixed to the sky without anywhere else to go but left or right.

"So what's the reason that you can't answer why we can't be better friends?"

She scowled at his question, and turned her head to the side opposite his, so that her gaze was fixed firmly away.

Breathing in the fresh night air, Arnold then sighed softly, dangerously close to giving up for the night; this seemed hopeless. Her wall was just too solid at the moment. But then, just when he had lost all hope of getting her to speak to him at all, he heard her voice, soft, gentle, and lacking its usual edge.

"Do you believe in wishes?"

"Huh?"

She turned her head to face him now, and he met her eyes.

"Are you deaf? I asked you—if you believed in wishes."

"Of course." He answered, without hesitation. Being a daydreaming kid, it was hard to imagine _not_ believing in them. "Don't you? Or I guess I shouldn't even ask." _Right, like she actually believed in dreams, and wishes and miracles. _

"I do."

Arnold nearly choked. Helga scowled in disapproval.

"What? Do I come across as someone who wouldn't?"

"Yes, actually. Nearly all the time."

She rolled her eyes, and then closed them while taking a deep breath and holding it, letting it fill her lungs in order to relax herself before she responded.

"I guess I can understand that. But it's true. I do."

"What do you wish for?" He asked with genuine, and intense interest. But she sent that usual scowl at his interrogation.

"Right. Like I'd actually tell you, Football head."

Arnold let out a thoughtful "hmm" and then glanced back up to the sky, his arms behind his head as a makeshift pillow.

"I wish all the time I'd find my parents one day." His eyes drifted closed as he fantasized about that wish, like he usually did.

"You will find them." Helga stated very assuredly. But she blinked then after in slight surprise. That had kind of slipped out without a second thought. It wasn't something she had planned on saying. Arnold looked back to her, surprised at her supportive statement, and unaware that there were other forces at that moment that might have pushed those words out of her.

He would've commented on it too had Helga not pointed upwards quickly. He looked to where she pointed just in time to see the tail end of a shooting star flash by.

"Neat.." Helga commented, trying her best to appear disinterested, but failing. Arnold couldn't help but smile a little, and nod, feeling himself drawn further and further into his friend's enigmatic presence as she fought against the desire to be herself.

They were silent after that, but the tension that had been there seemed to vanish as the two laid side by side gazing up at the starry sky, each silently making their own wish. Helga, naturally, wishing for the boy's returning of his feelings, while he wished that she would open up to him one day.

But one thing was for absolute certain, recognized by both; this was definitely more entertaining than any movie.

* * *

Azra kneeled in the dirt and the muck and old rotting grass. It had rained, which made the earth extra soft, and extra wet. But she failed to notice the feel of the slick mud against her bare legs.

Her tethered wrists sat on her knees, and her head was leaned back, gaze fixed to the sky which had just opened up after the fierce rain. It was like a new night, and the stars were brilliant. Her eyes were transfixed to the millions and millions of jewels decorating that vast expanse of midnight blue.

And then, shooting across that gorgeously dark sky was a vibrantly bright, sparkling shooting star.

So closing her eyes, she took a breath, and silently made a wish.

"You will find them"

TO BE CONTINUED ...

_End Part I / **The Dream ** Up Next, Part II / **The Legend**_


End file.
